A Pair of Fine Green Eyes
by IloK
Summary: A modern day P&P and Persuasion crossover. Elizabeth Bennet, a British school student in Peru falls in love with the Prince William Darcy and vice versa. After a huge fight, a terrible misunderstanding and 8 years they meet again. Can love win this time?
1. Arrival

**Author's note: ****I do not own the Pride and Prejudice or the characters from it, or even the basic plot of that ingenious book. They all, unfortunately, belong to Jane Austen, and I am not in any way making money from this. I am, however, wasting time with this… Not that I'm complaining, I love doing it! Beats physics any day!**

BTW: This story might seem a bit complicated to follow… It will go back and forth between flashbacks and the present time, and not always in order… tough the flashbacks will mostly be long and give a lot of information…

---------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth knew she would regret it for the rest of her life... she just knew it. How could she be so stupid? _You weren't thinking, that's how. You just couldn't say no, could you? And now you are with every step closer and closer to the seven circles of hell… There goes the first circle... _

But really, no one can blame her. What else could you do but accept when you are offered the job you know will make your career fire out like a rocket? And really… working for the royal family of Great Britain is not someone you would want to shy out from a resume.

"M'am, would you please put your seat in an upright position, we are about to land." Elizabeth was on a plane, via London. Yep, in the next couple of days she will be introduced to the royal family, to mostly all of the English aristocracy… Needless to say, she was dead nervous about the upcoming week or so.

"Welcome everyone to London! The temperature is 5 centigrade above zero, so I suggest you put on those coats! There is no visual on the sun…oh, and beware on the main road, traffic is wicked at this hour… Well, this was your captain speaking, hope you enjoyed the flight, hope to see you again and thank you for choosing British Airways." It was just her luck… even the pilot was a new guy. "Oh and, before I forget… the Stones rock!" **And ** a Rolling Stones fan… Could this day get any worse?!

Elizabeth didn't remember leaving the plane, getting through immigration or even picking up her bags… Fortunately, she was an experienced traveler, and knew her way around airports… even the likes of Heathrow. As she walked under the "Arrivals" sign, she saw before her a totally 'Love Actually' scene… families welcoming loved ones, long-lost Benjamins returning home, with hugging and cried and all the sentimentality… She knew she had no one to look for, no one to come to pick her up, no one to greet her and say a warm "Welcome back honey"… And yet she still saw the face she loved the most and regretted for ever losing. His nose, his ears, his all-so charming eyes staring at her from every wall it seemed, unconscious of who he was smiling at.

"Taxi! Taxi please!" she called outside the airport. "To Longbourne, please, number 186B". She was going to stay with her sister, Jane, and her current very serious boyfriend, whom she still hasn't officially met…nor unofficially.

She looked out the window, as she usually does… She saw the same trees pass by, the same houses… here and there some new constructions, but apart from that, everything was the same as the last time… Except her company… _No, you shouldn't think about him. It's over, and nothing can change that. He has moved on, and it's really about time you did the same. He doesn't love you anymore… How can he? You've ruined it, and now you must act as if nothing had ever happened… For both your sakes._

"Welcome home dear! No, let me, you just relax." Jane, her ever sweet older sister greeted her with all the warmth in the world. They haven't actually seen each other in quite a while… almost 3 years. She hasn't changed much… if anything, she has become even more beautiful, though she never thought that could be possible. Elizabeth always looked up to her sister, and, though there were times jealousy separated them, they were always close confidents… until about 8 years ago… But then again, she has stopped confiding in people in general that time, so it wasn't really Jane's fault at all.

"Now, Lizzy, Charles is at work, and won't be coming home until tomorrow… He said he has a big project to work on, but I know it's because he doesn't want to bother our catching-up… He's such a considerate person, so sweet, so… perfect!" Elizabeth twitched a little at her name… She didn't like being called that, not since… Well, anyway, Jane seemed not to notice, she was lost in the perfect world she shared with only one person. Elizabeth has never seen her sister like that, so very much in love. _That Bingley fellow must really be all of what Jane says he is… nothing less would be deserving of my sister._

"Janey dearest, I would really love to chat but, I'm really tired… It's quite a long trip from Australia…"

"Oh, yes, of course! I'm so sorry. Your room is the one on the left, wit purple bed sheets… it's quite easy to recognize… Lydia and I went sopping yesterday for a dress for the upcoming ball and we found this charming little shop for house appliances and furnishings and all that, and the moment we set eyes on these we both agreed they were perfect for you… Don't you think they match you perfectly? Oh, silly me, how much I talk! Well, I'll let you change, take a warm bath, and I'll make some supper… Or perhaps you want to go straight to sleep? You really should eat something; you look like a skeleton, if you don't mind me saying…"

"No, Jane, but thank you… I really don't have much of an appetite" Elizabeth tried to smile. She knew her sister was nervous; she never usually spoke so much. And she knew it was her fault, last time they met was for a week and they had a terrible fight… Of course, via gmail they made up, but it's still not the same as being face-to-face. "But… I wouldn't mind some tea and Queen after my bath…" It was a sisterly tradition, drinking tea and singing Queen songs with their charming voices… which could positively shatter crystals. Jane smiled.

"All right, Liz. Enjoy your bath." and with a motherly, clam smile she left.

Elizabeth felt very lonely the second the door was closed. She liked solitude; all her life she was more of a staying-in and reading type of person that a party animal… But now she felt lonely. It's not the first time either… these past 8 years she has managed to pus everyone who was close to her at some point away. She looked around; Jane seemingly made every effort possible to make her feel at home. This room was decorated almost the same way her old room was… In her family's apartment in Peru. Except, this brought about such a surge of memories, emotions, regrets… Though she tried with all her might, she could not hold back her tears. Every drop was silently rolling down her cheek, drop after drop, as her eyes turned glassy and unreadable… She heard a faint tapping, like when raindrops fall onto plastic sheets… She heard it above her head… She looked up-

_**---FLASHBACK---**_

R&R please!


	2. Flashback: First Meeting

_**---FLASHBACK---**_

"Incredible! Raining, in Lima! Who would have ever thought it possible?!" exclaimed her best friend. They were sitting at their usual table at Starbucks, smoking. Being underage doesn't prevent teenagers getting their hands on tobacco, especially not in Lima... Here you could be in your uniform buying a box of Malboro in front of the security guard and no one would say anything… Yet again, this is also where people shout "the latest movies, before they even come out in theatres!" waving a couple of pirate dvds in their hands, and no one bothers to say anything.

"Gosh, he is so hot!"

"Who??"

"That guy, I red, tall, blond… blue eyes I think…"

"Hmm… yeah, but he's more 'cute' than 'hot'…"

"All right, maybe… but I got a surprise for you, promise you won't tell anyone!" Charlotte's eyes lighted up mysteriously, and Lizzy could see she was about to burst out, whether she promised or not. However, the proper procedure was followed, and Charlotte could count her secret with all safety.

"You are not going to believe who is coming to visit Peru next week!"

"No way! Al Gore?!?!"

"Oh Lizzy hush. No! It's the Prince of Wales, Prince William!!!" Charlotte whispered loudly, and added a squeak for a bigger effect.

"Wow! How come???" and that's when Charlotte entered into a detailed explanation, probably a word-for-word repeat of what she heard from her father, who happened to be the director of the school they both went to. Lizzy, not caring much about any Prince of Wales, lost her concentration after mere seconds, nodding and exclaiming whenever she heard her friend slow down her F1-like accounting oh the news.

"…and so you see, we are going to be the first school he visits… He will even give a speech in the Assembly!!!"

"That's should be interesting to see… I almost pity him, our school will go mad about him… Girls of all ages giggling and accidentally 'bumping' into him… I swear, if it weren't so embarrassing it might even be a fun show to watch."

"Come on, Lizzy, be more optimistic." Charlotte pleaded, half-heartedly as she herself was more than convinced that her friend was right.

The days went by and the 'top secret' of the Prince's upcoming visit was, of course, known to everyone. Excitement grew daily, and more and more girls were seen with painted air, manicured fingers and some even had time to schedule and asap surgery for correcting imperfections in their anatomy. The day of HRH's arrival was here, and teaching a class seemed impossible as ever for the teachers. More and more discussions were about the Prince, whether he is more good looking than Orlando Bloom or Justin Timberlake, and so on.

"We would like to remind you that we expect proper behavior from al of you tomorrow. The Prince's visit should not be reason for any out-of-the-ordinary activities; remember, his majesty is here to observe our school on an every-day schedule." Miss Helen read out from the daily bulletin. It was the day before the visit, and tensions were high for both teachers and students.

"Miss, do you think 5 years of difference matters a lot in a marriage?" asked Mary Kate excitedly.

"Now now, Mary K, you know the Prince is not here to find himself a wife, and you shouldn't try to persuade him either!"

"Yeah, besides, everyone knows he already has a girlfriend, Ashley… I think that's a Barbie name, though, don't you?"

And the day went on and on, debating about the relationship between the Prince and his girlfriend… Well, whatever else can be expected in an all-girls school???

The next morning, Elizabeth went to school early, as usual. She went in, greeted the guard who has become quite attached to her and vice versa. She had to admit, it would be foul indeed when she would need to leave this place, which was like a first home to her. She kept on walking, admiring the "Head Girl" list on the wall… It was her dream to have her name on that list, carved in 'till eternity… In her wonderings, she didn't realize and bumped into someone.

"oh, I am so sorry!" and she bent to pick up her fallen books.

"Well, next time watch where you are going!" a condescending tone ordered her. Not even bothering to help her, the Prince gave quite a foul first impression to Lizzy. "You might not know proper manners here, but I do expect better treatment, even if it is in a third world country…" and unconsciously, the Prince said the worst possible cocktail of statements, making Lizzy angrier than ever.

"Well perhaps if your eyes weren't so clouded by ego and love of yourself, perhaps you might have prevented the accident and now would have no reason to condemn so rudely the hosting country you find yourself indebted to… And yet I am sure a person like you who cannot bother himself about protecting the environment and with it the future of our entire population won't find it difficult to censure any detail that does not go as _your highness_ wishes it… But let me remind you of your insignificance in the face of people who might not have your fame or your title, but have achieved much more with their lives, with such courage and determination you will never know in your life!" Lizzy did not care she was offending the Prince; her original disapproval was met by an offense on her pride, a country she loved and even the attitude of the Prince irritated her. _How dare he! I wouldn't care if he was the bloody Emperor of the universe, what he said is not pardonable!_

"Well, perhaps if you were not so absorbed in your day dreaming no doubt about a pair of blue eyes attached to an empty head, or perhaps the last Gucci dress that happened to catch your eye in one of those meaningless magazines, I would not have lost 5 minutes of my time for such a silly reason! Now excuse me, _I _have work to do!"

_How dare he call me an air-headed chit! Who does he think he is?!?! I shall never ever talk to him again, be him the last man on the Planet!_

How do you like?? Please Review!


	3. Flashback2: Elizabeth

It was already that day, actually, only a couple of hours later that she did talk to him again. The bell was about to ring to notify the suffering student population of the beginning of their lunch break when Lizzy was walking past the main entrance when she saw the man she most detested. She knew that in a matter of seconds, everyone would burst out to greet the newcomer, as they have been previously warned about the time he was expected to arrive, and the location. Feeling sympathetic towards the Prince, she ran to him, and just after the bell was gone and a 6th grader shouted "The PRINCE IS HERE!!!", she decided to take action.

"Come with me!" she whispered, startling him "Trust me, it's for your own benefit. Follow as fast as you can!" and so grabbing his hand they ran towards the auditorium, followed by a group of students which was increasing every second. It felt like a hunt to Lizzy, as if they were running for their lives. Fortunately, Lizzy knew the secret entrances of the auditorium, and soon found themselves quite alone in the pitch-black hall. The rest, their hunters were baffled as to where they were. It was quite close; they were almost trapped before they could hide, giving William a full understanding as to what he was saved from.

"I… er… You and… well…" he didn't know what to say, conscious of his earlier unjust behavior.

"Your welcome. Dislike you as I do, I do not want my fellow students' persecution for my worst enemies. Trust me, it's better if you met them in smaller quantities at a time" Lizzy answered. The truth was, she has cooled down a bit since the morning, and was quite ashamed of her actions as well.

"Look, I didn't want to offend you, it was just… Circumstances were such that I could not maintain my calm as I should have and a building up of previous frustrations somehow erupted at the last drop, the cream of the cake… I know it was unjust to take my anger out on you. Please receive my deepest and most honest apologies."

"Say we are even?" the Prince smiled.

"Even" he agreed. A short and rather uncomfortable pause followed, as neither knew what to say.

"So... how long are we to hide in here?" William asked, looking around towards the stage and the ceiling.

"Just a couple of minutes. It wouldn't look good if you were to be late on your first day" Lizzy joked cheekily. "Am I right in assuming you have an appointment with the director?"

"Quite right. He is to give me instructions on my visits, give me a tour around your school if I am not very much mistaken."

"You?! Mistaken?! Impossible!" William stared at her for a moment (though he could not see anything) and then erupted in laughter. Heart-felt, healthy, completely non-regal laughter. Elizabeth meanwhile looked out to see if it was safe to leave, and signaled for him to come. She showed him to the director's office, and let him in.

"Mr. Lucas, the Prince is here to see you. Please excuse his tardiness, it was my fault entirely."

"Ah, Elizabeth! Yes, come in, come in! How nice of you to bring his royal highness to my office safely."

"oh please, call me William!"

"All right then. How was your flight William? I hope you are not too jet-lagged?"

"Not at all, everything has been wonderful until now, thank you." _What a liar!_ Elizabeth thought fondly.

"Khm, Mr. Lucas, I would be going then…"

"Of course, of course! Well, thank you again Lizzy, and good luck with your exams! IGCSEs are not to be taken lightly!"

"Thank you Mr. Lucas. Bye sir!" and she went for the door. "Have a nice day" she said, looking at William. She still had rather a big problem with how to call him?

"I do believe I have been left at a disadvantage; your knowledge of my name is something I do not reciprocate." Claimed the Prince, with a nervous smile. How sweet he looked with that smile!!

"It's Elizabeth… Elizabeth Bennet." And with a last glance at his beautiful eyes, she left the office, leaving an enamored Prince whispering "Elizabeth…"

**-----FLASHBACK ENDS----- **

Like? Hate? Tell me!


	4. Meeting Bingley

**----------- END OF FLASHBACK ---------**

Cleaning her face from the fallen tears, she silently laughed at her own silliness. She took the earlier mentioned shower, and went out following the sweet aroma of freshly made tea. Her sister greeted her with a gigantic smile, and in her hands, several sheets of Queen lyrics and expectant eyes.

"You do realize you are going to have eggs thrown at your car next time you take it out of the garage…" Elizabeth said, half wishing to skip the sisterly ritual.

"Come on, Liz, my neighbors won't say anything. Besides, we have sound-proof windows." Nothing could persuade Jane to drop the singing. Though she had a terrible voice, she was quite fond of singing, especially with her favorite sister. Elizabeth had to give in, yet not before a request:

"Jane… it's been years now since no one has called me Liz or Lizzy… Sort of, brings back bad memories you know? Please don't ask me to explain, I…" this would be hard to explain. Elizabeth never told anyone about her affair, and though clear evidence did exist of it, Elizabeth isn't a lawyer for nothing; she has managed to convince the people closest to her that what was true was actually false. "I would appreciate it quite a bit if you could please try to call me Elizabeth? Just until I get used to this… homey… environment" Elizabeth could see the disappointment in her sister's eyes, and she felt a stab at what was still left of her heart. Though many think she has grown cold and heartless, Elizabeth still felt, though perhaps did not give it so much importance as before.

"oh… all right Lizzy… I mean, Elizabeth… If hat is what you really want" Jane tried to smile, but the moment was gone, no one really felt like singing. "Perhaps, we could re-schedule the singing? I do have a very old neighbor who I am sure would not appreciate too much noise this late at night…" _Dear Jane, ever the diplomat!_ Looking at the clock, Jane blushed a bit as it was still only 6:28 in the afternoon. However, each wished a good night to the other, and once again, Elizabeth was left alone. However, this time she knew better than to get sentimental, and literally worked herself to sleep.

Next morning she woke up to the delicious smell of a true English breakfast. She went out to the kitchen, and was greeted by a tall, blond haired and blue eyed angel. He was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper… 'He', as Elizabeth presumed, being Charles Bingley… and from his looks, he might just be almost good enough for Jane.

"Good morning Lizzy! Sorry, Elizabeth. Don't we have a lovely morning? It looks as if you could almost see the sun today!" greeted her Jane, always the optimist.

"Yeah, the loveliest weather indeed. I never knew why I could leave Lima, the grey sky there 24/7 is just so charming!" Elizabeth commented sarcastically. However nice her sister tried to be, not being a morning person means you're not very nice during mornings. Besides, Jane's eternal 'half full'-ism irritated her now more than ever, the day she knew she would either ruin her career or her personal life for ever. "Sorry Jane, though I might not appreciate the weather, the table really looks delicious." She tried to smile, and Jane went back to her normal happy self. Elizabeth poured herself some coffee and left the kitchen "I'm going to change, be right back."

When she re-entered the kitchen, she saw her sister and he mysterious angel man in a speedy whispering conversation, which suspiciously ended the moment she got in.

"Well! I should go… Lot of work at the office!" Bingley winked at Elizabeth. Without any response fro her, he added "Elizabeth, won't you mind joining me on a coffee-break today? There is a charming café a few blocks from where I work… quite close to Buckingham palace. What do you say, about 2pm sounds good?" he asked. _Got to give hi some credit, he really seems interested in getting my approval. Hm… wonder if it is the same café as… No, it can't be, forget about that, and Him!_

"Sure, I would love to. What is the name?"

" SmilingCoffee-Cup. See you later then!" and with that he left, shortly followed by Elizabeth and Jane, each on their way to work.

Elizabeth was excited to start her new job. She arrived at a marvelous building very richly decorated. It was most probably built in the 1900s, at least the exterior bit. Inside it was so…chic. It had a wonderfully subtle mixture of classical and modern, keeping the old door and ceiling designs and tall roofs, mixing it with the newest technology elevators, security system and anything else possibly needed in a law firm.

"Elizabeth Bennet! How nice to see you again! You might not remember me; we met in Australia a couple of months ago." A perfectly dressed middle-aged woman greeted her as she reached their floor.

"Of course I remember, Mrs. Brandon, how could I forget? How is your charming husband?" she asked politely.

"Charming, as usual!" they laughed. It was so fake, so unreal, and yet it was what society expected. Elizabeth hated it.

"So, shall we start on your responsibilities…?" and with that they left, stuffed inside a beautiful, large office with classical wooden furnishings and tapestry. It was a couple of hours before Elizabeth was free to go, and she was afraid she would miss her 'date' with Bingley. It turned out to be quite close to her work place, however, and she managed it just in time.

"There you are! I was wondering whether you would come." Bingley said, honestly.

"I wouldn't have missed it for a thing. I was actually planning on coming a bit earlier, but work held me up… First day." She explained. She was actually curious about how this coffee-break would turn out to be. They both ordered, and there was a few minutes of silence, as Elizabeth surveyed the café. _So this is the place I have heard so much about… Who would have thought I would end up here one day, under these circumstances… without him? It really looks like a nice plays… good for deep thinking… Those armchairs definitely look comfy. I can imagine Him, sitting in these, sipping his coffee and reading some book, or a newspaper… Get a grip! He's gone, remember?_ Meanwhile, Charles was observing her, and saw the changes in her facial expression. He knew there was something hidden, and he was sure he would some day find out the secret. But before that, he had another mission, a more urgent one.

"Elizabeth, I am sure you have been wondering why I called for this particular 'date'. Thing is… I care a lot about your sister, Jane. To be perfectly honest, I intend to marry her, and quite soon as to that." There he made a well-planned pause there for the shock to sink in, and then continued. "But forthat, I need your approval. I know how much you mean to my Jane, and without your blessing she would never consider marrying me. I also need an ally, apart form Jane, facing your family… I have ad the pleasure of meeting your younger sisters one time for a very short while, and I realize now how hard it will be to meet the approval of everyone." Elizabeth understood all this, and it seemed quite reasonable. How Charles chose her she did not know, but perhaps he might not be that stupid after all. However, she sensed there was something else scheduled there, planned by Bingley for which only she could be a candidate. And soon enough, it came out.

"Elizabeth… There is something else. Thing is… how do I say this?... I know Jane. We have been going out for quite a while now, and I have had the pleasure of understanding things she doesn't say… her emotions, even occasionally her thoughts… She's such a wonderful, caring person… but though she shows herself brave and perhaps indifferent to certain things…" Elizabeth knew where this was going. _So, playing the peacemaker, are we? _"Jane told me about your fight. I don't know much about the particulars, but I know she is very keen on making everything perfect for your stay here, she is worried about you, about your relationship with her. So I ask you, please, talk to her, resolve any misunderstandings there may have been… Unless she is fully convinced you do not need her help, that she can 'selfishly' worry about herself, she will not want to marry." There it was, he said it. Now he could only wait and pray he was not mistaken in her character.

"Of course, I shall do everything in my power. Jane worries too much sometimes, I will try to convince her I am all right… However, I cannot promise my "blessings" yet… She's my sister, and I want the best for her. You need to convince me you are better than the best!" Lizzy answered half jokingly.

"Well, tell you what? Why don't we go out one night to the movies, Jane, you, a friend of mine and me. How does that sound? And, before you say anything" Bingley added, noticing Elizabeth's sour expression at the idea of a double date "I am not hooking you up with anyone. The guy is just not interested… married to his work or something. Goodness knows he has a lot to do! But anyways, its been so long since I've seen him, that perhaps you wouldn't mind if I include an addition to our party? And perhaps you might not feel so left out as one is bound to feel under the given circumstances.

With that settled, they both went their ways, Elizabeth home to dress properly for her afternoon meeting, and Bingley back to his office. In a couple of hours, Elizabeth was to have tea with the family she was to be the lawyer of… Well, it was more like she was going to be included in the army of their lawyers. _Calm down you silly girl! It belongs to the past, even if he remembers you, he won't say anything, you must pretend you do not know him._ _Your personal life might be ruined, at least keep your career on track!_

You see, in exactly 3hours and 24minutes, Elizabeth was be a tea guest of their majesties, the royal family of GB.

_AN:_ I just want to say thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews, they really made my day! I am going totry and update as fast as possible, I promise!!

Tnx again!


	5. Flashabk: Lizzy, the Psychopath

**---------- FLASHBACK ---------**

Lizzy left to join her friends in their lunch break. Though being in 10th meant that during her IGCSE exams she did not have to go to school every day, and she had no classes to attend, she usually stayed anyway; it was good time for revision, and she could always help her friends in their work, if in nothing else, by showing moral support.

"Hey! You've missed the great show! Some girl kidnapped the Prince, and now there is an expedition out there, mainly organized by Carla, trying to find him… I've even heard people are trying to collect money for the ransom!!" told a friend of hers excitedly. It was really funny how things got exaggerated… However, she didn't feel inclined to tell them the real truth just yet; it was never a happy day when you become the enemy of your entire school. And in a girls' school, when the matter of hatred concerns boys, it's a life or death thing.

"Wonder who the girl is? She must be from our promotion, everyone else had classes at the time…" the debate continued.

"Not everyone else, it was just after the bell rang!" countered Lizzy, trying to push their suspicion into another direction. However, she seemed to have achieved exactly the opposite reaction from Charlotte, who now with a curious stare noted:

"I saw that girl's hair to be suspiciously clear… I'm sure it was definitely a light color… And curly. I am positive she had exquisite curls falling on her back." Lizzy threw her a deathly stare… she knew her friends could sometimes miss details, but such clear evidence was indeed too much even for them to misinterpret. Charlotte's description matched perfectly Lizzy's hair, which was not very common to find in Peru. "By the way, Lizzy, where have you been? You were away for quite a while…" _more dubtle you couldn't have been, could you?_ Lizzy thought sarcastically.

"Liz, tell me it wasn't you!" cried one of her friends, Maria José. She was tall, with long, straight black her and beautiful eyes. She came from a pure Peruvian family, and was one of the few non-international students in the school. She also happened to be a great monarchy lover…

"Well, I couldn't leave the poor guy alone at the hands of a San Silvestre stampede! I know I can be cruel, but that's just inhumane. Anyways, you will all see him going around with Charlie's dad, I dropped him off at the office." Lizzy answered, quite indifferently.

"Awwww, Lizzy is in love!!!" mimicked Melanie, an Australian friend.

"What?! Come on, it's Liz you are talking about! She doesn't have eyes for anyone besides Al Gore, and even that is not because of his looks, or his dangling bits!"

"Mary Jo, there is no reason to be so crude." reproached Liz.

"Yeah! Have come compassion for Elizabeth, I would hate it too if people would hear I'm a lesbo!" everyone burst out laughing; they all new that supposition was completely erroneous, so joking with it, even in a all girls' school, was not a big defamation. However, in this particular case, it turned out to be more embarrassing than just a laugh with some friends.

"Khm, I hate to intrude on such an… _intimate_ occasion between friends, however Mr. Lucas has kindly requested that I should find someone closer to my age to do the honors of guiding me through this school… I thought perhaps I could repay the kindness shown to me… Miss Elizabeth, would you be so kind?" the Prince was clearly uncomfortable with the situation… But then again, who can blame him?

_I am going to __**kill**__ Katherine for saying that! What must the Prince think of me now?! And honestly, what does he think of himself… "do the honors" of guiding __**him**__!!! I swear, I would feel a lot more honored if I could only be royally left alone! _It was a weak point of Elizabeth, but whenever her pride was hurt, she turned defensive… and blamed everyone else for everything.

"Yes, of course, just give me a second to organize my things…" Lizzy mumbled, and mouthed an 'I'm gonna kill you' to Kats. "All right, ready to go…" and with that, the two left her friends, the uncomfortable pause and the inconvenient situation behind. It was a few minutes before either of them was brave enough to talk, but this time Lizzy felt it washer turn to break the silence… and with it, the ice.

"So… why didn't Mr. Lucas volunteer to show you around? I bet he knows a lot more than I do about the school…"

"Well… the truth is, he did plan on doing the job himself, however… I hinted it might be more useful for me to hear the opinions of people who come here every day and experience the activities around the school, rather than learning the facts on constructions and so on."_Well, it does seem logical, I suppose, but something is fishy here… Why choose me then? I was mean to him, I kidnapped him, I pushed him into a black room with me… goodness, he must think I'm a psychopath of some sorts, harassing him at every occasion!!! Shoot, what am I going to do now?!_

"So… why did you ask me? I mean, it's not like I don't feel honored or anything" _right, just lie a bit more, make the entire situation worse! Would you please, for once in your life, think before you say something?! _"but, this type of thing is usually what the Head Girl is for…"

"I was, at first, advised to contact her…" answered the Prince, rather nervous and struggling with what he wanted to say, and what he was allowed to say. In the end, he decided on saying the truth. He stopped, making Liz stop besides him, and looked straight into her eyes "Thing is, Miss Elizabeth-"

"please, call me Lizzy"

"All right… Thing is, Lizzy… that I wanted to have the opportunity of learning more about you, personally… Of understanding better aspects in your life that are school-related, of course…" all right, I know, but being the Prince of GB doesn't mean you have he courage to say what you feel all the time! And anyways, he did try.

"Oh… ok then…" Lizzy was baffled. At the beginning of his answer, she was sure he was about to declare something sweet and nice and complimenting… But, what did he mean with the second part? Was he really only interested in her academically? _Why do you care so much about what he thinks of you? He's an arrogant ass, remember?! _Then again, she still had that tiny problem with her appearing to be a psychopath… And that must be cleared out immediately

"So… you don't think I'm a psychopath or something?" Lizzy asked. _Couldn't be more subtle, could you? __**Now**__what's he going to think of you?! _For a few moments, there was silence as the Prince stared down at her in shock. Those were the most nerve-wrecking, uncomfortable, longest moments of her life… or so she thought…

* * *

AN: MILLION thanks to Milli1302, Lucy65, Elizabeth-nightwatchman, Arwengirl, Laura, Jenn M., SjDarcy, ficticious character and Twinker for the lovely reviews! I hope you like this one, I know it may be a bit short... 


	6. Flashback2: Getting Closer

However, it all turned well, as the Prince started to laugh; a hearty, cheery laugh that was magic to her ears.

"You know, I haven't even thought of it before you mentioned… a psychopath indeed!" he kept on laughing, but noticing Lizzy's confused expression, he added "No, I do **not**think of you as a harassing lunatic…" calming down a bit, and now wit a more serious expression, though still smiling "I see you as a gift from destiny." _Oh gosh, what am I supposed to answer to that?! I mean… either that man has completely lost it, or… let's just stick to the 'completely lost it' mode…_

"Well, shall we start the tour then?" Lizzy asked, a bit uncomfortable with the situation. They spent hours and hours, walking around her school, her talking and him listening intently. More than once she made him laugh, and the two bonded faster then they have ever experienced with anyone. Soon the conversation left the school and its characteristics, and was more about personal likes and hates, funny anecdotes, secret dreams, etc. Soon they found themselves in the auditorium, and as Lizzy found the switches, William could see the stage in its full glory.

"Wow, this is nice! Though not as big as in professional theatres, it is quite admirable for a school!" William said, and unconsciously hurt Lizzy's pride, yet again.

"Well, I'll have you know, we have had _professional_ performances here. Many groups are willing to pay quite a lot to rent this 'tiny', 'unprofessional' theatre." _Who does he think he is? And why does he have to do this all the time? Just when I was about to be convinced he wasn't that big of a prick after all, and now he has to come and say something like that, so… so snob, so condescending! _However, William didn't seem to notice this much. There followed another uncomfortable silence, where neither knew what to say… And Lizzy, again, came to their rescue.

"So, William, how long are we to enjoy your company in Peru?" by this time, the Prince insisted she was to call him by his Christian name.

"A couple of weeks… Until my dear mother says it is time to come home, I suppose."

"Are you going to be able to travel around? You must see the ruins in Machu Picchu, it is absolutely enchanting, that place! And of course, a stop in Cuzco while you are in the neighborhood… Oh! And you must visit Arequipa, it is a city not so far from Lima, only about 14 hours driving, but it is really worth it. It is also called 'The City in White' as it was made from a stone they found at the foot of the three volcanoes nearby, which is white and quite resistant… And if you are there, the Colca valley/canyon is absolutely beautiful at this time of the year! It beats the Grand Canyon a million times… It is so funny, you can see tiny wholes in the side of the canyon, that was where the Incas stored their food for bad times… no one has figured out yet how they managed to make them, and place the enormous amounts of food, they are quite unreachable from the ground or from the top…" Lizzy realized she has gotten carried away, and blushed. "I'm sorry, you're probably not interested in the storing abilities of ancient extinct cultures…"

"Quite the opposite, I was admiring your knowledge… and your passion as you talk about Peru."

"Well, though it might only be 'Third World' (though I do prefer the more modernized version of 'Economically Less Developed)… I really love my country, and the people… Last year, on my way back from the airport (we went to Germany to visit some family I have there) I was thinking… Perhaps it may not seem as beautiful as the way of the Berlin airport into the city… but to me, it is more beautiful; it feels like home… it is my home I suppose, but it's more… you see, it is really my people living in those houses, suffering because they don't have enough water, that they have to live in a tiny room, the whole family of 6 children… And yet, it is also them that can make Paradise out of a desert… It is them I walk past every morning, smiling at them and greeting them, having them, perfect strangers greet me back…" Lizzy blushed again. She isn't used to being so sentimental… but something in him drew her to honesty, sincerity in her feelings. She felt she could trust him, and so she did. "I'm sorry, it must seem like a load of dog pooh… Especially from someone of German and French roots!" she tried to laugh it off, but William remained quiet, serious, and with a half smile.

"You know, I never thought I could meet someone who shared my love for my country… Ironic, isn't it, that when living in a family that's sole purpose is to rule a nation, be the symbol of it and give back the love and devotion we receive from our people… that I should have to travel thousands of miles to find you!" He stepped closer to her, and she to him… And no doubt something utterly romantic and embarrassing would have happened, had Charlotte not interrupted them.

"Lizzy, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere! My dad wants a few words with his majesty before he leaves… Make sure he has the right impression I suppose, knowing you it could go either way!" Charlotte teased.

"Charlie, how can you! Of course I wouldn't tell the Prince how unbelievably unfair it is to have swimming in winter without time to dry our hairs, or the fact that teachers end to give unreasonably large amounts of homework, or even tell the incident of a nervous breakdown that had to be medicated and treated in a hospital due to too much pressure imposed by the school!" the Prince laughed at the two friends' bickering, and decided to make his way up to the director's office. He was grateful for Charlotte's entrance; had she not disturbed them… Enough to say, he did not trust his impulses when in the presence of those fine pair of green eyes he was fortunate enough to meet today.

After the Prince left, the two friends stood there in silence, before Charlotte warned:

"Lizzy please be careful. You know who he is… Think about Ashley. He is here on vacation, so to speak… nothing is taken seriously on holidays, especially not for someone like him."

"I know Charlotte, trust me, I know what I am doing. Besides, there is nothing going on between us, and nothing ever will happen. Don't worry Charlie, I can take care of myself." Lizzy assured her with a weak smile.

"I'm just saying… it wasn't 'nothing' that I almost stepped in on today…"

"Just leave it! Spur of a moment, won't happen again." Charlotte still unconvinced, Lizzy tried to change the subject. "Hey, wanna go to Starbucks? I hear there's a new guy there… supposed to be bon with blue eyes!" she teased, and they both left the school laughing.

Later that day, Lizzy was arriving home, and she felt happy. She lived in a respectable house in a quiet neighborhood, where each house had at least a tiny garden with trees and flowers more beautiful and more soothing than Lizzy has ever seen. Everyone around here knew everything that happened to everyone. Sometimes, it bothered Lizzy so; she was a private person, liked to keep her personal dealings to herself, and only told Jane about them, or Charlotte. But in other times, she was very grateful for all the support they got, and knew that all in all, se has the best neighbors of the planet.

"But Mom!!! I **want **to go, everyone is going except me, I shall be so humiliated!!" Lizzy could hear Lydia's whining 3 houses away. She stepped into the house, and she was greeted by an avalanche of things Lydia threw down in her anger.

"It's great that you're finally here Lizzy, Lydia seems to be in a fit or something."

"Jane, what is this about? I thought Papa already allowed her to go discoing." It was, in Lizzy's opinion, too liberal the way Lydia was handled… However, she had to admit it to herself, the house was much calmer when Lydia got what she wanted.

"No, no, this is about a concert she and her friends decided to attend tonight."

"Concert? But the only concert I know of is the one with Leonard Schreiber and the symphonic orchestra of Peru…" Lizzy said, laughing even at the idea of Lydia there. However, looking at Jane's face, she stopped, dreading what was to come.

"Yes, Lizzy, that is exactly the one. You see, apparently, Lydia and a few friends received rumors that the Prince of Wales might attend the show as well, and they now wish to surprise him there…"

"No doubt to show how 'classy' they are, what a lie!"

"Now now, Lizzy, don't go offending your sister, I think it is excellent news! Just think of it, the Prince marrying my dear Lydia!" her mother came in. Mrs Bennet, apparently, had nothing else to do but to marry off each and every one of her daughters before they left school. "Besides, you wanted to go also, didn't you? Now you can enjoy the music with your sister! Is there any greater pleasure than that?"

Lizzy bit back a few remarks on how great a 'pleasure' she considered Lydia's whining to be during a concert, and finally decided to give in. _At least something might stick on Lydia of the concert, not just the men… from the program, it appears to b an excellent selection, which Lydia will greatly enjoy, hopefully… who knows? She might find a secret and long-time repressed passion for classical music. _

A few hours later, everyone seemed ready to go. To the original party, Jane and Lizzy, came an addition of Kitty and Lydia, whom were both inseparable and unswayable.

"Wow, Lizzy, you look absolutely gorgeous! Who is it for, I wonder?" asked Lydia, cheekily.

"Lydia, not everything is about trapping every man that comes into your way." Lizzy will never give up trying to teach her sister morals… and, from the looks of things, she will never succeed, either.

"You do look nice Lizzy." Said Jane honestly. They both shared a smile, and left their crying mother waving them goodbye.

Once there, Lydia and Kitty were determined to embarrass themselves in front of everyone. Shouting to each other from one end of the room to the other, they were clearly waiting for the Prince.

"Is here there yet?" asked Lydia

"no, I can't see him anywhere! Are you sure the Prince said he would come??" shouted back Kitty. Blushing at her sisters' behavior, the two elders just stood at a side hoping they could be invisible.

"Quite sure… though how she found out is still a mystery." Whispered a familiar voice behindLizzy and Jane.

"William! I-" _I can't say I didn't know he was going to come, Lydia made it public she most certainly __**did**__know! What can I say?_ She looked at Jane for help _Oh, Jane! That's a great idea. _"William, have you met my sister yet? Jane Bennet." And they were introduced. The Prince seemed quite at awe at her sister's beauty and elegancy, wearing a dark blue dress which showed just enough, and matched her eyes perfectly.

"I did not know I was going to have the pleasure of your company today… Tonight's prospects are getting nicer by the minute." However, he soon had to leave as people were busy trying to catch his attention, and being a Prince, attentive behavior is required in social gatherings.

The concert started, and the violinist was amazing. Kitty and Lydia sat next to their sisters, unfortunately for them too far from where the Prince sat in the first row.

"I can't see him, where is he?!" whispered Kitty.

"There, at the front! He has the most well-kept hair of all, don't you think? I can't imagine him ever becoming bald like Papa and so many other older men!" Lydia whispered back. That was enough for Lizzy:

"If you two won't shut up, I will have to try the task myself, and trust me, that is nothing something you want." Knowing their sister was perfectly serious, they went into talking in sign language.

As Lizzy was walking out, she felt her arm being grasped and pulled into a shadow near the entrance doors "Come with me! Trust me, it is for your own benefit" she heard a musical voice whisper, and she smiled and obeyed.

**------- END OF FLASHBACK -------**

* * *

**AN: **Thnx for the continuous support, I really hope you will like it!


	7. An Unexpected Coincidence

**------- END OF FLASHBACK -------**

Elizabeth was there, in front of her majesty's door… She was sanding, and could almost smell the animosity in the other room. She knew she was too young, too unqualified for the job… _What will Her Majesty say?! To be represented by someone younger than her son, who barely left university a year ago? _Inside the room, separated from her only by a door, was her majesty the Queen of England, and Mrs. Brandon, waiting for her appearance. She wasn't late yet, she had 12 more seconds to be prompt… 11….10…_Come on, get a grip! And what if he __**is**__in there?? You shouldn't allow your entire career to be ruined only because of some mistake so many years ago!_ 7…6… _All right, take a deep breath, put on a stupid smile and go in. You can't turn back now, you've gone too far… _3…2…_Here we go…_

"Ah, hello Elizabeth! Your Majesty, this is Elizabeth Bennet, the fresh addition to our excellent group of lawyers."

"Nice to meet you. Please, sit down." said the Queen, pointing at a chair in front of her. Elizabeth sat down and waited for the questioning to begin. "To be quite honest, I imagined a person… more experienced… when Mrs. Brandon here was telling me about your excellent qualities."

"It is true, your Highness, that my age… my youth is not something to recommend me for the position I was offered, and have applied to. However, during these 25 years I have lived and worked in all 5 continents, won countless cases that many considered a lost cause, and worked with such passion and conviction that never was I ashamed of the results of my work; in the few cases one could say I have lost, I always managed to find a solution that would benefit both parties in the end." defended Lizzy. The Queen was silent for a moment, shocked and a little bit at awe of the straightforwardness of this almost-teenaged woman in front of her. Sensing this, Mrs. Brandon took the opportunity to convince the Queen of their decision a bit more:

"Your Highness, Lizzy has spent an entire year in Africa when she was but 19 years old, traveling the continent's most needy places with_Medicins sins Frontiers, _obtained a double diploma of International Law and International Relations in Australia, a very respectable and renown university, and after a year working in China was accepted to Yale law, where she finished her masters. Living in Australia it was the hardest negotiations we have ever endured, trying to steal her from her former position in an excellent Australia firm. If we weren't one hundred percent sure we have made the right decision, we wouldn0t have made it, I can assure you. But we are very excited about having Elizabeth with us, and all look forward to seeing great things from her." At this the Queen looked with different eyes at Elizabeth. Though not entirely convinced yet, she was more ready to accept her now than at first. After a few minutes' deliberation, she agreed, on one condition:

"Perhaps, she might be qualified to take on the job. However, I do not feel comfortable allowing her instant access to our more important cases… Perhaps she could work with my son, William, for a few months, show us how she works and what she can do… Then, if I'm left without doubts that she is suitable for the position, she shall be a fully active member of the royal legal representatives. That is all right with you, I hope?" she asked, which sounded more like a dare to disagree with her. For the first time, she turned and looked at Elizabeth straight in the eye. _Great! That is just amazing. How am I going to get out of this now?_

"Of course that is perfect, thank you Your Majesty. You are always so considerate. Isn't she, Elizabeth?" _I suppose I __**won't**__get out of this… damn, how am I going to survive this?!_

"Of course, very much so."

"Then I suppose I should let my son know… Miss Bennet, we have a small gathering today at the Palace, you are, of course, invited. There you shall meet my son and the two of you can settle the details."

"That is most gracious of you, Your Majesty. I-" However, before she could finish her sentence, the door behind her opened.

"Ah! Even better; you can all meet now…" _What?!_"William, come here, let me present you to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, your new legal adviser and representative. Miss Bennet" the Queen said, motioning for her to stand up, and introducing to her someone she already new "this is my son, William Darcy, the Prince of Wales." Said person was standing, in shock, in awe, confused and admiring the grown woman before him… a woman he has not seen in 8 years, yet the woman he dreamed about almost every night. "Well, don't just stand there, show you at least have some manners!" at this William seemed to snap out of his trance, and shook Elizabeth's hand in greeting. However, the letting go of said extremity was a more difficult task, and he held onto it for a few moments longer than was perfectly necessary… until Elizabeth pulled her arm away, that is. "I have asked Elizabeth to come to our gathering tonight, there you can get to know each other better."

"Mother, I cannot go tonight, I just came in to tell you so. A friend of mine called me urgently requesting my presence tonight, and I found it impossible to say no." turning to Elizabeth, though not looking into her eyes, he added "I am sorry, Miss Bennet, we will have to reschedule." And with that, he stormed out of the room.

That night, Elizabeth was torn apart; though she knew what an important even tonight would be for her, she did not want to go, in case she would meet with Him again. She was even considering leaving the whole situation entirely, tell Mrs. Brandon she couldn't do this and go back to her old job in Australia. _And what would you say to her when she asks you why you are letting go of the best job offer you will ever have the opportunity to get in you life?! That you fell in love with the Prince, and are too baby to confront him?_ Elizabeth was staring into her wardrobe, not really looking at her clothes… she was too busy debating what to do next.

"Lizzy dear, is there something wrong?" asked Jane, who just entered and found her sister staring at nothing.

"What? Oh, Jane! Yes, of course everything is perfect, thank you. I was just deciding what to wear for tonight's reception at Buckingham's… I don't seem to have anything appropriate, though…"

"Well, why don't you see if you can find something between my clothes? Perhaps there is something in there that matches your approval." Jane smiled. _What did I ever do to deserve such a sister?_

"Thank you, Jane… but first, why don't we talk? I've missed you so much!" there, Elizabeth did what she promised to Bingley.

"Oh Lizzy, I've missed you too! There is so much I have to tell you!!! Come, I don't want to waste your time, I'm sure I have a lovely emerald dress that will be just perfect for the occasion…" and with that the two of them left, Jane giving Elizabeth dresses to try on, meanwhile telling her a fairytale-like story of how her and Bingley got to be where they are.

"My word, Lizzy, that looks beautiful on you! I declare I have the world's most beautiful younger sister, and no one can argue about that!" Lizzy was trying on what seemed like the 20t dress, and which happened to be that emerald-green one Jane mentioned earlier.

"Be careful, Jane, Lydia might hear you!" they both laughed, now care-free and jovial, and for a moment, Elizabeth forgot the tight situation she was in. It was so refreshing to be talking nonsense with her sister, and it made her so happy that Jane had finally got what she wanted.

"Don't forget, today we meet at the café at 9! Don't be late!" Jane waved her goodbye as she was getting into a cab on her way to Buckingham. _How much longer is this day going to be?! I completely forgot about the movie we were supposed to watch with Bingley and his friend… So, after being condescendingly ignored by the love of my life, I have a date to go to, as I am being set up (not so subtly) with some football player or something. That is just great!_

Soon after arriving to the Palace, she discovered that the Prince was true to his word; he was absent from this event. However, listening to the Queen's praise on her son for half an hour, and then her official introduction to the Princess almost surpassed what her nerves could bare.

"Georgiana, I want you to meet Elizabeth Bennet. She is going to be working very closely with your brother in the next couple of months… she is a lawyer."

"Lizzy!" Georgiana almost shouted in her surprise.

"What dear?" asked the Queen. "Miss Bennet, have you and my daughter met before?"

"No, she must have mistaken me for someone else" Elizabeth responded, half honestly. The Queen's attention was taken by someone else, and Georgiana started whispering as soon as her mother left:

"I know you are Lizzy, don't deny it! There has only been one Elizabeth Bennet in my brother's life, and there shall always be only one. So, what's the deal? Are you back together?" she asked excitedly.

"Georgiana, please… I am here because I was offered a dream job; it has nothing to do with your brother. Whatever happened then… it's over. It has ended 8 years ago, please don't try to plot against it." The younger girl didn't look so convinced, so she added "Georgiana please understand, this is the opportunity of a life-time for me. I cannot allow my past to intervene when I am this close to achieving the highest point anyone can get to in my profession."

"You are incredible! How can you be so selfish?! I won't tell my mom about you, don't worry… I won't embarrass my brother by telling anyone he was once in love with such a person as you! How can you do this?! How can you selfishly come here, after what you did, and expect everyone to forget anything has ever happened?! Do you have any idea how long it took my brother to forget you? How hurt he was, how… I can't believe you!" and after whispering all that in an almost-traumatized state, she ran out of the room, without even looking back. _That's great. Push away even more people, won't you?_ Lizzy decided to try to end the night as soon as possible… _Even a set-up is better than this._

So, though she was still half an hour early, she went to the café again, that same one where he talked with Bingley earlier today. _Wow, that was today? It seems as if weeks have passed since then_. As she went in, she saw that all three of them were already there, however the mystery man remained a mystery as Elizabeth was standing to his back. He seemed to be talking on the phone… this stranger looked familiar to her, somehow…

"You finally made it! Wait… we weren't expecting you for another 30 minutes or so! Come in, come in!" Bingley seemed happy that everyone was here.

The stranger started to turn around slowly, and it was as if time has decided to go extra slowly at that precise moment… Jane was laughing at something Bingley said, but Elizabeth couldn't hear anything… it was as if the entire world was muted. Elizabeth perceived the waitress pass exceptionally slow, though the images around her were becoming less and less clear, as her focus was on the face, That face, which was now revealed before her. And that was how a pair of fine green eyes met their opposite, beautiful brown ones for the first time, in 8 years.

"Will…" she whispered in her astonishment, while inches away a familiar mouth murmured "Lizzy…"

* * *

_AN:_ Thnx again for all the lovely reviews, They keep me smiling day 'n' night:P So, here it is, finally the meeting between Lizzy and William... how do you like? or not like?

Btw, Lizzy is 16-17, and William is around 20... 3 years seemed ideal. Which would mean that in the non-flashback parts, Lizzy is 25 and Will is 28.


	8. Flashback: Closing the Distance

**----- FLASHBACK -----**

The Prince guided her through many hallways and finally led her to a deserted terrace. No one could see them there.

"There…I wanted to bring you here, because it is so peaceful, so quiet… When I was younger, I loved to stand outside on the terrace of my room, watching the stars pass by…" he looked up, and put on a sour face. "Well, at least we could imagine the stars…" you see, fog in Lima is so great, you can't even see the stars.

"Well… Maybe it is better this way…" at a curious glance from the Prince,she elaborated her idea in a little bit more detail. "You see, if you can always see the precious things in life, the things that you want and work hard to achieve… it might be a bit discouraging on the long run…" feeling she completely lost the Prince, she decided to explain metaphorically. "Say you have a cat, whose great dream was to one day catch a butterfly. She has heard so much about them from the flowers, and imagined the as such superior, beautiful beings, so elegant and colorful, free to fly anywhere and everywhere, bringing joy to the world… And though the little cat knew she would never catch a butterfly as she has never even seen one, being incarcerated in an apartment… And she lives her life in joy because she knows there are in existence creatures such as her wonderful butterflies. However, there is the sister of this kitty-cat, living outside in the garden, who has seen thousands and thousands of butterflies, and though she too wants to catch them, she never truly makes an effort, and is never made happy when thinking about those 'common' butterflies." Lizzy blushed and smiled; she hoped she didn't bore the Prince too much. Him, however, looked quite at awe at that beautiful, wise, spirited young woman in front of him.

He stepped closer to her, placing a loose hair behind her ears and caressing her cheeks. Their eyes were connected, and instantly the air between them was electrified. _Some say the first kiss is given through eyes… well, that definitely was hell of a first kiss…_ William's head unconsciously moved closer to Lizzy's, and she didn't pull away either. It was quite obvious the path they were taking; the two of them, in love, alone on a terrace under the shining stars, sharing a (foot-popping) first kiss… _ASHLEY!_ The image of the Prince's girlfriend popped into Lizzy's head, and she pulled away from his grasp. However much she liked him, she couldn't do this to Ashley, or to William. At his questioning hurtful stare, she only answered "Ashley…" and left the way they came from, leaving William full of self-hatred, cursing Ashley under his breath.

Lizzy returned to her sisters, and tried to put on a smile as if nothing had happened.

"Lizzy, there you are! Have you seen the Prince?? Apparently, no one has…" asked Kitty in the most irritatingly whining voice, concerned.

"Kitty, how could Lizzy know, she just arrived here herself! Oh, look!" she shouted excitedly, "it's Him, it's the Prince!!!" Lydia arranged her dress so that it showed a little bit more of cleavage. This Lizzy couldn't take any longer.

"Could you for once in your life act like a human being, with feelings, and morals and, and… ugh! He has a girlfriend if you hadn't noticed!" and she stormed out onto the garden. The bell inviting the public in for the second half ran once… rand twice…. And even a third time, yet she didn't want to hear it. The concert was now at the bottom of her priority list.

_How could I be so stupid?? To fall for a guy I barely even know, and who is already taken! How stupid of me, to honestly think the Prince of Great Britain will fall in love with me, take me to his Palace and we will live happily ever after?! This is nonsensical! Get a grip, wake up! He already has Ashley. He is not going to leave her for you._

"And even if he would, he shouldn't" whispered Lizzy into the air, to no one. Except, someone did hear her, and as though reading her mind, he answered:

"Too late… He just did." Lizzy turned around in shock, staring once more into those wonderful brown eyes. "I just called her and told her I didn't think this could work between us… that I have found someone else, but even before that, things just weren't working. She seems to have understood…" one thing that was truly admirable about him was that he never lied… he was known for twisting the truth, but never ever for outright lying.

"So… what does that make of us?" Lizzy asked. William smiled.

"That's just it… whatever we want it to be." And with that, they filled the unnecessary air with love and passion as they shared their first ever truly meaningful kiss.

"No! You're missing the concert!" cried Lizzy remorsefully as realization hit her.

"I am inclined to think my time is better spent." He answered, smiling lovingly at the woman he was now free to adore. She blushed and smiled; never in her life before had she felt this happy. They spent the next hour and a half walking around the garden, talking, laughing, sharing intimate details about their personality…

"Favourite band?"

"hmm… I would have to go for Rolling Stones." He answered.

"No way! I can't believe I'm dating a Stones fan!!" _oh shit, did I just say 'dating'??? Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!! What if we aren't really…? I mean, dating… Crap! _

"Well… believe it." He smiled. _We are! We are, we are, we are!!! We are dating!!!!_ "Besides, they are British, it is my duty to like them." He added cheekily. "and you?"

"Well, right now it's basically Norah Jones for me… Don't know why, there's just something about her, you know?"

"Typical." Said he, shaking his head.

"Lot better than the Stones! Although I have to admit, Keith Richards plays heck of a character in Pirates."

"Typical!" _Wow, is that the only word he can say?!_

"Come on, what's wrong with _Pirates _now?! I'll tell you, Mister, that movie is quite the favorite in the Bennet household."

"Right… wonder why that is with 5 women in the family?" said he sarcastically "It's a girl movie, everybody knows that!"

"It's an action and adventure! It almost has no romance in it! Well, apart from Will and Elizabeth" here she blushed… _How ironic, isn't it? Same names… _

"You women only like it because of a certain Johnny Depp, Mr. 'Hottest celebrity of the Year'… Besides, it is only the romantically sensitive hearts that can accept that love could remain between her and him after that much trouble… I mean, come on, no man or woman in their right minds would willingly live their lives waiting 364 days only to spend one day together… It is a generally known fact that waiting and time apart can kill love." _Ouch, that hurt… does he really think that? I mean… I always knew he was realistic, but to not have even one inch of romance in him… _

"Love is not something you choose to feel willingly… If you would have to choose between the death of a loved one, and only seeing her once a year, what would you do?" she asked. She was really quite interested in his answer; she felt it as a determining point.

"I… You see… The thing is… Hm…" it was obvious he had to really think about the answer. One thing he hated was answering impulsively; look where it has gotten him already. Finally he concluded with "Well, thankfully I'll never have to decide between that." And with that, he considered the matter finished. They walked around the garden, arm in arm, in silence for a while.

"Does everybody always call you William?" she asked, to break the silence. Truth is, she has been dying to know for ages, ever since she's met him, just never really had the chance.

"Well… as much as I remember, yes. I mean, my sister, Georgiana, used to call me 'Willia' when she was a baby… somehow the 'm' seemed hard for her at first… Why?"

"William seems so long… Will seems much more appropriate, it fits you better I think. It is much more youthful…" he smiled.

"There is always a first for everything… Would you do me the honors?"

"Most definitely, Will." She smiled, and so did he.


	9. Flashback2: Worries and Insecurities

They were sitting on the grass, cuddled together, in a comfortable, intimate silence. They have talked most of the one and a half hour that the second half of the concert lasted, and has 5 minutes before the people would come out.

"Will, perhaps we should get going? I could go to the café and you could pretend you were working… no one would deny would have a lot to do, everyone would accept that excuse…"

"You don't want people to know about us?" he asked, seriously worried.

"No, it's not that… well, it is, but not for what you think…"

"Then what is it that I **don't **think?" he asked.

"Will, you can't be this irresponsible! What do you think the press would say?! If anyone saw us, it was bound to get out you know" she said, mostly thinking about her sisters. She loved them, but trust was a completely different deal. "Your break-up isn't official, you know…" looking at his slightly hurt expression, she calmed down a bit "Look, I just don't want to have to deal with the press as well, I have enough on my plate with the IGCSEs. And I don't think you need more scandals either!" she added, with a cheeky wink. He laughed at this:

"What is that supposed to mean?!" he asked, standing up, and letting her go.

"Oh you know perfectly well. You've spent your entire teenage era on the front of every living magazine on the Planet!"

"Aha! So you **do **read silly women's magazines!" he said, with a conquering smile. Lizzy, though a bit flustered, only laughed. "Well, before we have to go our separate ways… I want a goodbye kiss." A chaste kiss later they both went to opposite directions, thinking about each other and smiling at the cause of it.

People soon started to come out, all wondering where the Prince has gotten to. Jane, however, was the only one with suspicions that were very close to reality; she was not very happy about it, and was worried for her sister, but decided to voice it in the privacy of their home rather than in front of dozens of strangers. Especially not in front of her two youngest sisters.

"It was a rather interesting night, don't you think? The concert was exceptionally well played…"

"Yes, very true…"

"Oh come, Lizzy, you were too distracted to pay attention in the first half, and was absent from the second! Should I call Mama to extract this bit of information out of you?" their mother was famous for always getting her way, and finding out about everything that was going on, especially concerning people's love life.

"What are you insinuating Jane?" asked Lizzy. She wasn't quite ready yet to admit her new relationship… telling Jane would make it real, and she wanted to keep it in the fantastic part of her brain for just a bit more time. _Reality always ruins everything_.

"Just that Lizzy, you must be careful. With his past alone to recommend him… All I'm saying is, try to learn his character more before you trust him with something precious… Love is blinding, and I don't want my little sister to get hurt."

"Don't worry Jane, I am not in love, and we aren't together. Just good friends, that's all." She said, with a reassuring smile, but inside she felt horrible. _I really think that is the first time you have ever lied to Jane… _"Jane, trust me. I know what I am doing. Let's go to sleep, I am dead tired!"

Next day, Lizzy was sure she would see her Prince at school. She waited, and waited all day, giving excuses to stay longer than was required, and yet he didn't come. And neither the next day, nor the next. Lizzy was becoming worried, she might have misjudged his character after all… She had problems concentrating in her exams, which was an even more serious issue. _Why is it that everything reminds me of him?! Why doesn't he show up, has he ditched me, did he lie about everything? Now that I think about it… the press hasn't mentioned any break-up between him and that Ashley… Damn it, that prick played me!!_

."…Lizzy?! Are you listening?" shouted an angry Charlotte. "I've been talking to you for about half an hour! Where are you, Lizzy? These past days… well, actually, ever since the Prince has arrived, you have been acting quite unlike yourself. What's happened? Talk to me Liz!" she was really concerned about her friend.

"Charlie, it's fine, trust me. I'm just a bit tired, that's all… worried about the exams…" she tried to smile it off, albeit she felt more insecure than ever in her life.

"All right… but if anything is bothering you, **anything**, you tell me, ok?"

"Sure thing. You'd be the first to know" and Lizzy left with so much pent up self-loathing, she didn't know how her life turned to be like this in only a couple of days.

Next day, she made up her mind that she would end this silliness and forget about William for good. It's been 4 days already, and she couldn't keep the state she was in for much longer. She was utterly depressed, and in her anger she had managed to have a fight with everyone in her family and group f friends, even though they had nothing to do with her dejection. She was walking home, alone and miserable, when suddenly, her phone started ringing.

"hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Elizabeth please?"

"Yes, it's me, who is it?" she heard a grateful sigh on the other end

"Finally! I've been calling every Bennet in the country, and uncommon as it may be in South America, trust me the rejections weren't pleasant."

"I am sorry but, who is this?" she really wasn't in the mood for this. _Why are people so incapable of introducing themselves! Do they think that just because they know who I am, that I will instantly know their persona as well?! Who am I, a fortune teller or something?! _

"It's me, William."

"Will! How did you get my number??" she was so surprised, and so happy! She unconsciously stopped and held the phone with both hands, the smile making its way to her lips.

"I have my ways… But never before was it this hard! But well, it was worth it." _How could I ever think ill of this person! He is so sweet, so kind, and he never had the intention of hurting me! It's really all my fault… stupid me, I didn't give him my number! _

"So… how are you?"

"Fine, fine… busy visiting schools, meeting with ministers… nothing interesting, really." Lizzy started walking again, and she was headed towards Starbucks. "Hmm… though I have to admit, women here are absolutely beautiful."

"Is that so?" _Why is he telling me this??_

"Quite so. In fact, I am staring at the most gorgeous one right now…"

"Right…"

"Don't you want to know who it is?" she heard him say, except… it was as distant as from the phone… he was behind her! His last sentence he whispered into her ear, though she could also hear it through the phone.

"I wanted to surprise you… Little birdies mentioned you were most commonly found here… Shall we?" he motioned towards a table, and pulling her chair out for her, they both sat down. Elizabeth was glowing, her heart was thumping fast and she forgot all the misery from the previous days; he was here now, with her, he cared for her, and that was all that mattered.

"I admit it, it does look like a charming place… In London, a couple of blocks from where I live, there is this tiny café, it is almost always empty… It is decorated in an Indian style, but it is a very charming place, and the sofas are wonderfully comfortable. I've spent many a days sitting there with my coffee… It is one of the few places I can go to, when I want to relax and be alone."

"Really? What is its name? If I ever go to London, I would love to visit it."

"SmilingCoffee-Cup. When you're in London, I will take you there. It really has the best mochas on the Planet!"

"Oh, so you're a mocha fan? I'm more of a cappuccino person…"

"I'll take my mocha with extra cream and lactose-free milk any time!"

"Quite the coffee addict aren't you? Weird for being English!" she said, teasing.

"Oh tea is all right… it's sort of like water, to tell you the truth. But coffee… That's what keeps today's society going every day." He smiled and they spent the rest of the afternoon comfortable in each other's company, talking about anything and everything they could be bothered to think of.


	10. Unsafe Topics

**------ END OF FLASHBACK -----**

"You have got to be kidding me! I cannot deal with you right now, I just can't!" Elizabeth shouted. Surprised and offended, William was about to say something, when.

"Oh Lizzy, aren't you happy? I thought it would be a charming surprise! I know you haven't met in 8 years-" here the Prince interrupted, though he instantly regretted it

"8 years 5 months and 12 days"

"… and it would be such a lovely opportunity for you two to catch up!" Jane was so happy with er plan, she didn't notice the insecure faces in front of her.

"What, they already know each other?! Why didn't you tell me so! This is such a funny coincidence!" was Bingley's comment. The two were still staring into each other's eyes, both remembering the very little but precious time they spent together.

"Perhaps it were better if I left Charles… I remember I have a very urgent document to write for tomorrow and-"

"Don't be silly Darce! You promised, and this time you are going to keep it." So he stayed, both of them did. The conversation was mainly controlled by Jane or Bingley, with the other two answering as monosyllabically as possible. Bingley, sensing this evening was not going in the intended direction, proposed an alternative plan.

"Jane, I know we promised a movie night, but perhaps we could re-schedule it? I can see our guests are terribly tired… We should just go to our place, and have a more comfortable, more intimate chat. What do you say?" he turned around to see how his idea was greeted. Jane's face instantly lit up, and the rest remained as emotionless as ever.

So, they went up, and Jane started to be busy in the kitchen, making coffee and tea and taking out biscuits… Charlie had to leave soon, to pick up something or other… And soon, the old couple found themselves alone in a comfortable room, sipping whine and thinking. Soon, neither comfortable with their situation, they started small talk.

"The weather was nice today… It almost looked as if the sun would come out…" Lizzy didn't know what to say. The weather seemed about the only safe topic they could talk about…

"Perhaps, compared to that of your home city, it was nice. However, to us, it was quite normal, thank you." _...or not… Not even the weather is safe now. How are we going to survive months and months together?_

"I saw Georgiana today… She's quite the charming young lady!" Elizabeth tried to smile.

"Yes… we are all very proud of her. She has come a long way."

Silence…_They say it is hard to talk to ex-s, but this is ridiculous! There __**must**__be something we could talk about. We have to solve this, now, especially if he is going to be the best friend of my sister's husband! That is not temporary, that will stay like that for ever! I should say something… No! no, it's his turn now. Twice. You know, that is a silly game. Ughhh, I wish Jane would come soon!!! _

"Lizzy, I… You m-" and at precisely that moment, when things were about to turn sentimental between the two, William's phone went off. "Hello?" he answered grumpily. "Yes… No… Of course not, I am capable of understanding the heavy consequences of such… Yes… Yes… All right, I'll meet you tomorrow at the café to discuss the legal aspects of… Yes, 6 sounds perfect… Thank you…. You two."

"Well… Looks like you have an early appointment tomorrow at work. There is a case I am involved in, and it needs your help." William turned to Elizabeth. "So… where were we?"

"Wait, before I forget… at what time, where?"

"Museum café, at 6 am. Don't worry, I'll send you a car, just be down at the door at 5:45."

"Right, got it. Thank you." She smiled at him. "So… where were you?" however, before William could continue, the door opened with Bingley hidden behind a million bags. They spent the night drinking tea and watching a movie. When William left, Elizabeth felt good about herself. Finally, They have succeeded in a bit more intimacy… He called her Lizzy… _he still remembers! And oh, the way my name left his lips! So sweet, so sour at the same time! I cannot wait for tomorrow, to see his face again! No, you have to forget about him, it is not what you think, he can never love you again… _And with that debate going on ad on in her head, she went to sleep.

Next morning, she woke up early, excited about the upcoming day. She changed, and she ran down to the coffee shop nearby to buy her morning drink. _Hm, I wonder whether I should… Well, can't hurt, can it?_

"Oh and, give me a mocha please, extra cream no sugar and with lactose-free milk. Thank you." She ordered. When her drive arrived, she was surprised it was a limousine… and that he himself came to pick her up.

"Hey! We don't have much time, there was much traffic and we are already late…" Elizabeth looked at her watch: it was 5:46. "Here, I brought you some coffee, you need all your strength today." _How sweet! He even remembered how I used to drink it!_

"I brought some to you too…Don't know if it is all right, though…" and she handed him the drink. Once she was comfortably settled, they looked at each other… after a few minutes, they both burst out laughing.

"Well, it is how they say I suppose… 'Great minds think alike'…"

"Perhaps those 'great minds might want to consider closing the door?" asked the rather grumpy driver. Hey, who can blame him, having to wake up so early in the morning, only so that those two can waste time?!

The Prince closed the door eventually, blushing. No one said anything on the way… They were both immersed in their own thoughts, which later turned out to be a bad idea as Elizabeth had absolutely no idea what the meeting was about.

"But you must understand, William, bringing a child overseas **is**a big deal! Especially if you do not intend to adopt him!" the other person was almost shouting. William took a deep breath and answered:

"How can I adopt him? My mother would never allow me to. As crown Prince, I have certain obligations… and limitations. I am telling you, he will be well taken care of. Much better than out there in the desert, for goodness sake!" he paused a bit, to cool down, and glancing at Lizzy he added "It shouldn't be this hard to help…" and with an almost defeated sigh he stared into nothingness. Lizzy decided it was time for her to get involved.

"Look, I spent a year in Africa, if anyone knows the misery there, it is me. And trust me, being there, it was a lot easier to just pick up an orphaned baby and bring her home with me to Australia than it is for this man to legally place another orphaned child into the care of deserving, sweet natured, caring people, with whom he might actually survive to celebrate his 5th birthday, unlike thousands in Africa. Listening to you, I honestly don't know what else to believe but that you do not want a better life for those children…" she calmed down a bit, and added "and then you o not deserve the position you are in. That sort of behavior is what induces people to make this process illegally." William looked approvingly at Elizabeth; never before has he seen her so convincing, so passionate, so determined about anything. The adoption person, however, looked at Lizzy frightened and in awe.

"Well, Miss, I am sure… if what you say is true… illegally!..." _the poor guy, he looks so nervous! Hehe, I bet now he will solve this thing in no time. _

"Well, I am really sorry, but we must go. The Prince has a tight schedule. Let me know when you have the papers ready to sign. Thanks again for all your help!" and with that, the two left a baffled young adoption agency person behind.

"Wow, that was… truly amasing!" said William, admiringly.

"Nah, was nothing, but thank you." Lizzy was truly smiling. She really felt good with herself. _Maybe coming here wasn't such a big mistake after all._

"Hey… is it true what you said? About Africa?"

"Well, sort of… I did spend a year traveling around it, places where misery was at its highest… One day, we were in the middle of a tribunal fight, while I was giving injections to a family… putting the needle in the mom's arms she was shot from the back… and then the father next to her, who dropped what looked like an empty bag… they weren't after us, so I was only hurt a bit in the shoulder… once they left, I opened up the bag, and there I found a tiny little baby girl, couldn0t be more than a few months old… I was determined to take her home, give her the best education possible, and never let her forget where she came from, who her parents were… and most importantly, why they had to die. You see, the tribunal fight was merely about a tiny bit of fertile land where they found some water and crops could grow… It was heart breaking." Lizzy's eyes were starting to swell from olding back her tears.

"I… I don't know what to say… what happened to the baby?" William asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Few weeks later, in Cairo I took her to a doctor, and it was determined she had genetically inherited HIV…she was only a couple of months old, and still she had Aids… She also suffered from a weakened immune system resulting from the famine she was exposed to… Lack of breast milk also meant she was not successfully developed… She died a few days after." Lizzy now couldn't hold it back,she was crying into his shoulder "Before she died, she said her first and last word ever… it was 'Lizzy'" she was shaking she cried so hard. She didn't know why she was telling him this; she hasn't told anyone, ever. She didn't even cry when it happened, she needed to be strong for another month of nursing duty. But here, in a luxurious car far from that in both time and space, with this man she hasn't seen in 8 years, but trusted with her own life… She finally let go of her grief.

"Lizzy… I am so sorry ,I… I didn't know… My God, the things you have been through!... Don't worry…It's ok, it's ok…" William held Elizabeth close to his chest, caressing her hair soothingly. His shirt was dampened by her tears, but he wouldn't notice; he was busy trying to process this information, and trying to hold back his own tears.

* * *

AN: At the risk of sounding very monotonous: Thank you, truly thanks for the loveliest reviews anyone could possibly receive. They charm a smile on my face for hours every day:P

Oh, and... Happy All Saints day!


	11. Flashback: The Invitation

---- FLASHBACK ----

The next two days were pure perfection for Lizzy; every afternoon she spent it with her Prince, Will, talking in Starbucks or kissing in the park nearby. Her world was turning around Will, nothing else mattered but the precious moments she spent with him. Though many times, their conversations were interrupted by a minister calling, or some other VIPs… but Will seemed to prioritize his time with her, and the two felt like together, they could get through anything. Though Lizzy still hasn't told anyone exactly how close she was with the Prince; both Charlotte and Jane received denial answers, reassuring that she knew what she was doing, and that they shouldn't worry about her. One fateful day, they were both sitting in silence, meditating over what the other had just said and sipping comfortably their coffees, when William came forth with the bad news.

"Liz… I received note from my mother. I am leaving in 2 days."

"What?! No!" Lizzy almost shouted in her desolation. _Why now? Why now, when everything is so perfect! We haven't fought in days… Why must all of it be ruined? _

"Unfortunately, yes. There is an urgent business back home for which they require my assistance… Though the first part of it I could handle at this distance also, but the last part of it should be handled personally. It cannot wait."

"What… what will happen… to us…?" Lizzy was wretched.

"I… I was thinking perhaps you might want to come with me…" Will answered, and though his voice was firm and serious, his hands were shaking and his eyes were full of insecurity. "There are some excellent schools in London, I could help you get into any university you wanted, the world would lie under your feet, and you would have the chance to become anything you wanted. And… and we would not have to be separated… Ever." _Was he insinuating what I think he was? Is he really that serious… "Ever"… am I ready for that? I love him, that's true… but… "Ever" is such an indefinite word… To leave my family; Papa, Mama… Jane… even Lydia and Kitty, and Mary… to leave my school ad Charlotte… But if not, to never see him again, how could I live without him? _

"Will… I honestly don't know…" she looked at him with pleading eyes… He knew she wanted to go, she knew it would be the greatest opportunity for her.

"You don't have to decide now. I know it must be hard, leaving everything. All I am asking is: think about it. Tell me when you've made up your mind." He smiled, and they both considered the subject on 'Pause' indeterminably. They both stared out at the cars passing by, not knowing what to say after this. An old car came to their aid, with a big black smoke following it, at which Lizzy exclaimed:

"I can't believe it! All this much talk about Global Warming, and people are still incapable of using fuel that pollutes less!"

"Perhaps he does not consider it a threatening issue… Perhaps he does not have the money to buy a new car. Not everyone can, you know."

"Says the Prince of Wales who never had to ask for anything twice. Global Warming is an important issue; I intend to spend a great majority of my time when I am old enough to be taken into consideration, trying to achieve for people to waste less electricity, water, gas… If only people knew what little things they need to do in order to save a lot of CO2 emitted into the air!!!" Lizzy seemed passionate about the subject… Will, however, wanted to change the subject fast.

"So, what other things do you plan to do when you become… how was it that you put i?... 'old enough to be taken into consideration'?"

"Oh, I intend to go to Africa for a year… You see, there is just so much poverty in the world! Perhaps it may seem a bit hypocritical, going away to another continent when there are people suffering similar despairing situations right at my doorstep, so to speak." William could not but agree with this, as he was about to point it out himself. "However, groups have been going there for ages giving them their basic needs, medication, etc… I intend to learn how it is done in my year there, to bring back the knowledge and technology back here to Peru, and start my own foundation or something here." She smiled a shy smile and blushed "Well, anyways… that's the plan." She looked at him, and saw him staring down at her with a new expression in his eyes; she could see he was impressed, and his adoration was so strong she could almost catch it with her hands.

"I want you to talk to my sister. By messenger. My mother being so busy, and having only a brother to count on, she needs a sister-figure in her life… quite honestly, I couldn't see anymore more fitting for the job than you. Is… is that all right by you?"

"I would be honored!" she answered, half in shock, half expecting someone to pinch her and to realize she was only dreaming. _Can this be possible? Have I truly found the love of my life, can he really love me back so much? _"Besides, someone's got to put some sense into you two… Being royal has its slight disadvantages!" she joked out of the serene moment

"Is that so?" he raised his eyebrow with a half hidden smile on his _gorgeous lips!!!_.

"Indeed. You two might think there is no one more important than you, but the entire World knows I am definitely more important… You see, I am the long lost descendent of someone who's long lost descendent was foretold to be more important even than the Queen of England!" a hearty laugh could be heard from him, and Lizzy found it hard to continue with her serious face. "So you see, it was fate that brought you here to meet the long lost descendent of someone who's-" she couldn't finish because her lips were captured into another occupation.

"One thing you said is true… It really **was **fate that brought us here."

That night she was in heaven; she couldn't concentrate on anything other than thinking about her William, repeating that day's conversation over and over again in her head. Though something that really worried her was the proposition William made; she could honestly not decide between her family and him. She loved him, true; but family to her was very important, and to tell the truth, she felt scared being alone in a Continent she has never been to, with the only one she knows being the Prince, who might loose his love for her… and then what? What will she do when he decides she is not needed anymore?

But then again… what will she do without him, even if she had all the family and friends around her? That night she added Georgiana to her msn, praying William had sense enough to tell his sister about her. Apparently, he did:

Georgi90:

Oh, hello. You must be Elizabeth.

LizzyB:

Yes…and you must be Georgiana? It's a pleasure to meet you 

Georgi90:

You too 

Silence… She could hear her sister's whining over the phone next door, and her other sister's incessant singing in front… She could also hear the distant voice of msn windows popping up and a furious punching of the letters on a keyboard from Kitty's… but those were all distant echoes, away from her fantasy-like reality.

Silence.

She didn't know what to say… _What __**do **__you say to the 8 year old sister of your secret boyfriend, who happens to be the Princess of an incredible superpower, and who might not even know the status of your relationship with her brother?_ Finally she decided on a safe subject she was sure could be answered.

LizzyB:

So… how was school? I bet you are an amazing student! ;)

Georgi90:

I'm home schooled.

LizzyB:

Right…

_Any other comment?! Maybe William was right… she must be so stuck-up like him, even worse! Well, if she doesn't want to talk to me, initiate a conversation, then I have no intention of _botherin**g **_her _Highness _much longer!_

Lizzy was frustrated. However… _All right, one last try, for Will's sake._ She was staring into the empty monitor, as if trying to find the answer there... She rolled around with her chair and when she was sufficiently dizzy she decided to stop, and resumed staring into the empty monitor… _Write something, write something! _She thought with mystical voice, as if telepathically ordering the computer to write something. _All right, this is ridiculous! I'll call in some help. _

"Will?"

"Yes? Lizzy?"

"Will, I have absolutely no idea what to say to your sister, you **must **help me!!!" she heard him laugh at the other side of the phone, and it took minutes for him to stop.

"Ask her about books. She loves to read books." She could hear him smile "Don't worry, you'll be fine… she's just a bit shy."

"All right, Thank you somuch!"

"Love you!" he hung up. _He hung up!!! He said he loves me!! _Lizzy was jumping up and down in her room, forgetting momentarily about the other royalty waiting for her. _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me!!! All right, let's be serious now. Books, books, books… Hmm, wonder if she has read…_

LizzyB:

Um… have you read 'Pride and Prejudice'?

Georgi90:

Yes! It is my favorite book! I just love how after so many misunderstandings, they end up together…

Georgi90:

Sorry, I didn't mean to…

LizzyB:

Nono, it's all right! Yes, that is exactly it. Though they both change and become better people in the process, don't you think? It is perhaps a story of how love can go through anything… a good, healthy love can be of so much advantage to both involved… Which one is your favorite part?

Georgi90:

Well, there is this section where…

And so they spent the rest of the night talking, about P&P, books, about likes and hates, about life in general… The seeds of a great friendship were visibly there; it only needed water and some time to grow into a beautiful flower.


	12. Meeting Wickham

They were sitting there for a while, until the sounding of William's cell phone penetrated their ears.

"Yes?" he asked,grumpily. "Yes… of course… I'll be there in a matter of minutes… Yes… No, don't let them leave… Of course…. Tell Mr. Wickham he has to solve this, and soon… Thank you. Good day." He gave a deep sigh and said to the woman in his arms "Elizabeth, I need to go to a meeting. If you wish I could leave you at your Jane's?" he really didn't want to go, but he had to. The least he could do was offer her a day of comfort after her outburst.

"No, I am all right. Wouldn't be very professional if I spent my first day at work at home." She tried to smile. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until reluctantly he let go of her.

The car started moving.

_Why does he make me feel so weak?! I haven't… I haven't told anyone about this, I have always kept my countenance in every situation, why now? _

They arrived to the place of the meeting, and they went in. She managed to pull herself together by the time, and had a serious, professional, determined air around her. As she went in, her eyes fell on a handsome face with deep blue eyes, a penetrating gaze and an inviting expression. His cheeky smile jovious manner deaw Elizabeth towards him.

"Mr. Wikham. I had thought our weekly meetings would end a few months ago." William greeted the young man. "Let me present Miss. Elizabeth Bennet, my new legal adviser. So,tell me… how is the acquisition going?"

And thus they entered into a furious debate of numbers and legal barriers. Throughout the discussion, Wickham's glance fell more and more on Elizabeth; so much so that at the end he could not help but ask

"Miss Bennet? Would you honor me with your company tonight for a cup of tea?" Elizabeth, fully focused on her new admirer didn't notice the sharp turn of a head and killing look towards Wickham from the Prince.

"It would be a pleasure!" so they arranged a meeting point and time, and parted full of expectancies. Elizabeth was driven back to her office, a full half an hour journey during which William didn't utter a word. They sat apart, Elizabeth gazing out the window and William staring in front of him.

At the agreed time, Elizabeth arrived to her date with Wickham. He was sitting there, waiting for her already, even though she was very punctual.

"Miss Bennet! You must allow me to comment on how lovely you look this afternoon. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering you a cup of whine… I took you for a white whine person, though of course if I was mistaken it can be returned." He was charm and politeness itself.

"Oh Mr.Wickham, please call me Elizabeth. Whine would be perfect, thank you." She sat down in front of him and was handed her drink.

"So, Elizabeth. How does such a young and lovely person as you become a royal legal adviser?" They spent the afternoon talking about each other, Elizabeth giving a not-too detailed summary of her life as a professional; George was a good listener and knew how to make someone talk easily. By the end they arranged another date, a formal one this time, with dinner, dressing-up and all that which a young woman of 25 could hope for.

She didn't realize until she sat into the cab on her way home how exhausted she was; she was quite looking forward to a noise-free apartment and a long hot bubble bath. At home, she told Jane about her day and the enchanting George Wickham she met that day. Jane was pleased to see her sister back in her normal self, and felt free to leave her alone for the night.

"We are meeting Charles' sister, Caroline. She is the only 'eligible' left of the family; he has another sister, but she is already married and has other, more important, marital duties… Though, for the rumors that have been going around, I hear she might be taken soon as well, by none other than the Prince himself! They met through Charles, of course, though at first nothing really seemed to happen ,due to some disinclination from his side, as I hear… However, today he called her, I hear, and we are to go on a 'double date'… Isn't that funny? Oh, look at the time! I must get ready. Well, feel free to do anything, but if I were you I would avoid the living room, Charles has brought back a duck he has hunted today and it has an odious smell… Have fun today!" Jane left a horribly confused Lizzy in the kitchen.

_How can he do this?? When we were making so much progress!!! _She felt desolated. _Don't be unfair, you have gone on a date too, why shouldn't he move on as well? How can you expect him to still care for someone he may have loved 8 years ago, a relationship which, may I remind you, lasted no longer than a few days. Besides, he said it himself; love cannot prevail through time and absence. He is just a man of his words, that's all. _

_But how can he go out with the sister of my sister's boyfriend/almost-fiancé??? He was bound to know I would find out, does he have no compassion at all?? Is he really this insensitive? _Somehow, a night alone was not as attractive a thought as she previously considered it. She thought of going down and 'surprising' them with her presence… there were only two problems with that though; she didn't know where they were, and though she was sure Jane wouldn't mind her being there, the rest of the party could not be very happy about their date interrupted. So, she spent the night mulling over her own childishness and wondering about her inability to shut her feelings away from her notice as she has managed to do so well the previous 8 years.

Later that night, waking up from her slumber realizing she was freezing cold, she unthinkingly called Jane to ask where the temperature could be adjusted. However at the first ring she decided better to leave the two couples to have an enjoyable night.

She was reading comfortably about a case study resembling that of William's in a pajama under countless blankets and with a hot chocolate in her hand. She was in complete silence, and only the distant sound of the sporadic passing by of the cars (as it was really, really late at night), when she heard a soft knock on the door, and someone whispering her name outside. Too cold and lazy to stand up, she decided to let it by; Jane and Charles have their own keys, and she couldn't imagine anyone else coming to see her at this time, in a country she has never lived in. Another harsher knock followed, and as she was about to get up angrily, when her door was knocked down, and the shape of a man shaking his fist appeared in front of her. _William!_

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were on your double date with my sister." She really didn't have the patience to deal with him right now. He almost ran towards her, worried.

"Are you all right? Jane said you called but didn't answer and I thought maybe you were troubled about something, what was it; burglers, a psychopath mass murderer…are you all right?" he asked; he was honestly worried, but realizing his exaggeration of the situation, he got angry as Lizzy couldn't help bursting out in laughter.

"I am fine, thank you. I was a bit cold, but nothing I couldn't handle… Don't worry, the psychopath mass murderer skipped this place seeing the blood sign on the… doors" she laughed again at the state her entrance was in; they were quite exposed to any wonderers of the apartment building. _Good thing Bingley has a pent house and a personal guarded entrance_.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I should leave." He felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn't only ruin his best friend's apartment, he has only just realize that the woman in front of her was already in her pink panther pajamas, and the ludicrousy of the situation hit him. He was about to step out of the room, ceremonially stepping through the door that was now lying on the ground, when she received a call.

"Caroline?... All right… I suppose I have no choice?... Check with Daniel, if there is nothing urgent, tell him to cancel my appointments… Yes…. I'll tell her. Love you too." He sighed, turned to Elizabeth one more time and told her "You are cordially invited to spend the long weekend with your sister, Bingley, Caroline and me" he left out a small groan of displeasure "on a road trip to the coast. However, in the case you do not wish to accept, the invitation expires and turns into an obligation, or so I was told. Please don't shoot the messenger, I had very little to do with it. Sorry for the disturbance again. Good night." And with that he left Elizabeth, pink panther pajamas and chocolate in hand, staring at where his face was long after he has left the building._ No. Freaking. Way! Roadtrip… roadtrip! To the cost! Roadtrip! With William…_

…_and his evident 'love', Caroline Bingley… my sister, and her fiancé… Two couples and me alone? What in the name of beep am I going to do?!_


	13. Flashback: Secrets are Revealed

**---FLASHBACK----**

_He LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME… _That was all she could think of that night. And though it brought her great joy, bigger happiness than she ever felt in her life, it didn't stop some new questions to arise. Does she really love him? Love is such a strong and powerful word in a situation like this. Though she knew it was probably going to become quite uncomfortable if new time he tells her so she has the appropriate amount of time to answer, and if she did not say it back to him, everything can be ruined… However, she also knew that saying it without meaning it could bring even more trouble.

She definitely cared for him… _A lot_ answered a voice in her head… But was it truly love? Can love exist after an acquaintance so short… yet so meaningful? Did she even know enough about him to say she loved him?... Did knowing the person really matter in love?

She was a firm denier of 'Love at first sight', and especially in this case that couldn't exist… then what was the proper definition for this?

It is believed by some tat extremes bring about extremes; whether it is feelings, actions or people, Lizzy was starting to believe what these 'some' preach. Her extreme joy brought her extreme worries; and though she had everything anyone could ever wish for, now she felt lonely. She felt she couldn't really confide in Jane or Charlotte, let alone her dear Papa… _No, this is something I have to solve myself. I am old enough to realize what I want, I hope! _

She finally fell asleep, deeply troubled but with high hopes and expectations for the next day.

"Lizzy, could morning! Or should I rather say 'good evening'?" greeted her her mother, as she slouched down at 1pm.

"Mom, please, my head hurts!" it was true; though sleeping may be the medicine to many, mostly emotional, illnesses, overdoing it brings about even worse symptoms.

"Well, pull yourself together, young lady, we are going to visit your cousins in Arequipa. We are leaving in ten minutes."

She had to change, bath, pack and take her pill in a matter of seconds; she couldn0t even think about what consequences this meant concerning her decision whether or not to go with Will.

Finally they were ready, all waiting for her to come out. Lydia, as usual, was out at the car flirting with the driver, closely admired by Kitty; Maria was warming up her vocal chord, her mother was stressing over nothing and hurrying everyone; and of course, her father, who had absolutely no intention of visiting his brother in law and managed to stay home at the excuse of work on the weekend, was reading a book in the library.

"We have an hour until the flight leaves, Lizzy, HURRY!" and even though everything was done at the most complicated way possible, somehow they managed to make it in time for boarding.

Throughout her flight, Lizzy considered her two options; staying, or leaving? She knew the opportunity was only to be given to her once, and never again, so she wanted to make sure she chose right. She observed her family; her 4 sisters, her mother, and saw them all in a completely new light.

Lydia was flirting with the Business-class flight attendants, with Kitty by her side; she could hear her giggling, her hushed chatting and even heard the way her smile turned into a pout once in a while only to later metamorphose into an even larger grin and a wink. On the other side she saw her mother, talking to the passenger next to her, and could almost hear what she was saying over the monotonous humming of the plane _"Oh yes, my Jane is delightful, such potential! I always said she had the figure to become a great super model; she needed C-cups already at the age of 12! Yes, quite so. But no; my dearest wants to be learned, to go to university and all that. I never know why, I always thought that with a beauty like hers, she could marry the King of Great Britain! Why would she need education, if she has beauty? And it is quite natural, you know, she inherited it all from me, if I may say so. I have 4 others…" _Her rambling went on an on, letting out more and more family secrets, embarrassing her entire family at almost every word. Elizabeth felt herself blush and look away; if she were to decide now, she was sure of her answer. Sometimes, she just couldn't tolerate her family, one seemed worse than the other. But then…

_Jane. _Her older sister was sleeping peacefully next to her, and Lizzy couldn't find a fault in her. _Jane would never leave her family; no matter how many obstacles are put against us, Jane would always choose family over anything; even with Mama, even wit Kitty and Lydia, and everything they do to bring out image down. She… But I'm not her _answered another voice. _She has the sweetest, purest of dispositions, and somehow she was given the patience to tolerate this kind of behavior, but I wasn't so blessed; I have very high expectations for my life, I cannot settle for average. I… I don't know what to do! _

She was still unable to decide. However much she loved her family, or Will… it always seemed she loved the other more.

Arriving to her uncle's house, she was grateful fro the break politeness meant for her flow of thoughts. They lived in a simple house, with a precious little garden for the children; she loved those children. She loved playing with them, laughing with them, but most of all, she loved feeling she was 5 year-old with them.

"Lizzy dear, would you help me in the kitchen please? Oh no, Jane, you have worked enough, you deserve your rest!" her aunt Gardner asked Lizzy. Once alone, she asked "Now, Lizzy, why don't you tell me of this _beau _of yours, is it true you have been spending every free time with the Prince?" _Trust Aunt G. to always come to the point_

"Well,not every free time… and, he is not my _beau. _He is just a friend, and that is it."

"As you wish… but you know, should you wish to confide in anyone, I am all ears. Now, tell me, how was that salad of yours…"

Elizabeth was thankful for her Aunt for her care, but even more for her trust in the decisions she knew she was capable of making correctly; she did not insist, only showed her support and offered her advice and help if, and only if, needed. Now, however, she felt more the weight of her decision than ever; now that she was shown respect and was treated like a mature adult, she was more anguished in her internal battle.

She had one day left to decide.

Next morning, she saw the miracle of the free computer (which was, in fact, a miracle, being the only one computer of the family of 2 children, two parents, and guests of 5 women and a mother… though, it was most common to see the younger generation furiously hitting the keys either in a murderous attempt of some beat in the monitor, or entering a daring, flirtatious comment fro someone thousands of miles away) and she instantly went online. She only just realized that she hasn't talked with Will when she saw his sister's name being marked 'Busy'.

LizzyB:

Gerogiana?

Georgi90:

Lizzy! How are you! My brother was so worried.

LizzyB:

Please let him know I am fine, just visiting family in Arequipa, but I will be there later this evening.

Georgi90:

You do realize I am not a post dove you know!

LizzyB:

I'm sorry Georgiana, but it's really important… Please do this? For me?

Georgi90:

All right, all right.

I can't wait to see him again!

LizzyB:

Do you know when does his flight leave? _Please say late, please say late, please say late!!!_

Georgi90:

Really late, like, 10 or something. He has to be here in the morning to sign this document about globe warming or something.

LizzyB:

Document? _Why hasn't he mentioned this? _

Georgi90:

Yeah, something about a person that is saying lies to terrorize our population…

_No way! He's signing… no, no, that can't be! He would have mentioned something… He wouldn't do this to me… Would he?_ Someone was calling her, and it sounded urgent.

LizzyB:

Well, thanks for everything. I have to go, ttyl!

"LIZZY!!!" she realized it was her mom. _What now??? _To tell the truth, mornings were not her things; bad news in the morning she took even worse, but dealing with her mother after receiving bad news in a morning, was recipe for Apocalypses multiplied by the Third World War.

"What?" she shouted back grumpily. She slouched into the kitchen, sat down and… "WHAT?!"

"…that apparently a lucky Peruvian has won the royal jackpot; not only was she caught in an intimate embrace with the Prince-" _No friggin way! HOW did they find out?? _"… but according to our source (which will remain unidentified), the Prince is quite serious about this 'fling', so much so that perhaps people worldwide can be looking at the back of the future Princess of England-" _Did she say back? Wait, there is no actual detailing picture? Maybe not everything is lost after all! _"… though we were not able to identify her." Her aunt put the newspaper down; there was a huge picture of them in the park, in a lip exchange, though the only one recognizable was the Prince himself. _Journalism has stooped to a new low if __**this **__can make the headlines!_ Was her first thought, but she wasn't allowed more time before her Aunt commented with sparkling eyes "Well, Lizzy, maybe you were telling the truth after all. They seem quite _serious _in their intimacy; I am sure they cannot be _only _friends."

"Who, Aunt?" asked Jane yawning as she walked in, dreamy eyed and sleepy.

"The Prince and his new girlfriend… from _Peru_." _Would she just stop this emphasizing and insinuating already?!?!_

"Oh…" Jane took a frightened glance at Lizzy, though brought back her eyes to the papers instantly as Lizzy looked back at her. "Uhm… I'm sorry, Lizzy…?"

"Whatever for? The Prince and me are just friends; I have said so a million times. Though I agree, he should've told me about _her._" She added, looking expressively at her aunt.

They were to leave that day in a matter of hours, and Elizabeth successfully avoided her aunt during that time. She didn't really want to discuss the matter of the Prince which soon everyone in the family learnt, and a mutual yet silent agreement was made to respect that. Even Lydia kept her gossiping to the minimum.

They arrived on time and took their seats on the plane via Lima; Lizzy made the maths and realized she would have barely enough time to catch Will before it was too late on the airport. With the flight taking an hour and a half, and leaving half an hour late…

…she had 3 hours left.


	14. The Long Weekend1

_**I am so so so so sorry for the horribly late update! I was sort of very much blocked, didn1t know how to continue then I traveled and wasn't near a computer and I know there is no excuse, but well… I hope I can update faster now, but I want to make sure you know I haven't left my baby half written. If it has a beginning, it will have an end ;)**_

**Chapter 12**

There was nothing else on her mind but the upcoming apocalypse; a roadtrip with two couples can be revolting enough, add to it some spicy ex- and a sister and you'll have the perfect recipe for a disaster. How she would survive being incarcerated with those 4 in one car, above 4 wheels and only inches apart, she did not even want to think about. There had to be a way to save her from her upcoming doom, but she just couldn't see the end of the tunnel.

Days passed quickly and the preparations for the long weekend outing wee almost finished… so much so, she had barely one day to create a good excuse for her absence. She was clouded by work and murderous thoughts towards not even she knew who anymore, as bleeding pictures of everyone possibly accompanying her on the trip flashed before her eyes, rapidly followed by the next and the next picture.

A sudden 'ring' of her phone was all she needed to get her feet back on the ground… and give her a possible, unconventional, way-out.

_Wikham._

"Yes, hello?"

"Elizabeth? Is this a bad moment?"

"No, it's perfect timing. How are you?"

"Missing you… I couldn't seem to stop thinking about you… your eyes enchant me and your h-"

"Yeah yeah, we get the picture." She hurriedly cut him off as she had more pressing matters to discuss. With a honey-sweet voice she added "How would you like a few days, traveling around Britain, getting to know each other more… closely…?"

"Sounds… delightful… When would this event take place?"

"We are leaving tomorrow, if that is all right with you… We would be away for 4 days, and I have all the trip planned out already, so you don't have to bother about a thing… Meet you at the entrance of my building, say… 8-ish? Great, you are so amazing, thank you!" and without giving even the tiniest possibility to respond, she hung up.

_What in the name of… What happened just now? What was I thinking? How am I going to solve this? _

_Come on, it's only fair, __**he**__'s coming with Caroline… at least you won't be fiddling, but enjoying it, as much as you can. You will have a perfect gentleman answering your ever need, what more can you ask for?_

Without voicing it, or even consciously accepting the answer, an echo of a name resounded in her head… _Will…_

That night as she went home, she thought about everything she has to pack again, and all her plans that have to be changed… Her preparations for 'worst case scenario' had to be changed, and she had to explain the new addition to her sister and possible future brother in law…

"Jane! My lovely sister, how nice it is to see you tonight!" with a terrible fake smile and cheery attitude she walked into her hosting apartment.

"Lizzy, I'm glad you're in such a good mood, I'm sure you are very excited about our trip tomorrow!"

"Indeed dearest sister… in fat, I was so marveled by the idea that I couldn't help not extending our joy to a 5th person, if that is all right with you, of course…"

"Of course! Then we can be three couples going on a romantic trip through the charming landscapes and be enchanted by nature's jewels!"

"Indeed, as you say, we can feast our eyes on the perfect complexity of the headlands… What are men compared to rocks?"

"I think I'll leave you two to your… I honestly can't take more of thi girl talk, you don't mind, do you, Jane dear?"

"Oh Charles, we're quite done, aren't we Lizzy? But yes, you might want to hop down to the sushi bar, we need some snacks for the trip…" and with that Bingley left, Jane entered the kitchen and Lizzy headed towards her wardrobe to empty her bag and change it's contents to the other half of her closet.

The next morning came too early, in Elizabeth's opinion, nevertheless the sun victoriously rose above the sky and welcomed a new day. Everything was ready and packed, they stood by the car waiting only for Darcy and his lady friend, and Wikham. Soon Darcy came as well with a corn in his eyes looking at Caroline.

"I am so sorry Charles, we would have come earlier but…" It seemed impossible for him to phrase it diplomatically, and thus finished his sentence with an all-explaining mimic.

"Oh, stop it, Fitzwilliam, you know very well how important it is to start the mornings well. It's obvious I don't wake up looking like this every morning, it needs work, you silly boy" Caroline let off a fake laugh, one of those palm-itching ones Elizabeth hates so much.

"I suppose we can go now, if everybody is here." Said Bingley, a little embarrassed at his sister, forgetting the last-minute changes of plans.

"Oh Charles, don't tell me you have forgotten already? Remember, Elizabeth has also invited someone, we must wait for him as well…"

"What? So, who is the lucky one, might I ask?" William tried hard to control his emotions, and even harder hiding them, quite successfully… except for Elizabeth, of course, who knew his face inside out and recognized any change, and the reasons.

_Oh boy, am I in trouble… How am I going to get out of this one?_

"Well, we are already quite late, I hope he is punctual…" commented Caroline.

"Don't worry, I am here, there's no need for rash actions… Hello my dear, had a nice morning?" arrived Wikham, with a charming smile and not for one moment did he seem confused about the situation. He hugged Elizabeth and gave her a chaste kiss, and so they all got in the car and left.

They drove in silence for half an hour, getting out of the city, all of them yawning and dozing off… yes, even the driver, but until they left the city it wasn't al that dangerous, they couldn't go fast anyway, there was so much traffic the walking people passed by as if they were Schumacher.

To make sure the driver, who happened to be Charles, does not fall asleep, they decided to switch on the radio. William was sitting next to him, so he could take control of the wheel whenever needed, which meant he was also in control of selecting the radio station…

"That's all for the headlines, we came with more detail in half an hour."

"Good morning everyone, I'm here with Kathleen Morgan, the author of the infamous article 'The Royal Blues', and we are going to talk about every girl's favorite subject: Prince William. Kathleen, what do you know, where is the Prince now?"

"Hello, good morning to everyone. Well… from what I heard, and this hasn't been proven, but apparently he has gone on a vacation, and it is very possible that he has taken a certain Caroline Bingley, sister of the best friend Charles Bingley, with him."

"We've been hearing a lot of this Caroline lately, can she be the next royal girlfriend?"

"Well, I think she may be even more than that, people suspect she may be the future Princess. She is close friend with most of the family, due to her connection through her brother, and things seem to be going smoothly. There is a lot of evidence that shows this is his first, real serious relationship."

There Elizabeth lost track of what they said. _What does she mean by first? Hasn't he been with anyone before? Why now? Can it be a coincidence?... Am I reading too much into this? I probably am… This sucks!_

"Yes, I have heard similar comments from many people… It seems the people expect a marriage, and soon..."

"Yes, well, we have to admit, the Prince isn't getting any younger and he needs to start thinking about the heir as well, and I mean, a well balanced, healthy life is the good example that Britain needs to follow. It's a very complex situation, if you think about it; he is advised to marry for love, yet he is pressured into marrying soon, and marrying the right girl… Think about it, she has to be well mannered, pretty so she can be presentable… she has to be a good example to follow for the little Georgiana, has to give up her life for her post, she has to be a good daughter for the Queen and last but not least, she cannot be married, or with children, divorced… she has to be someone around his age, with a respectable job, unblemished history and who happens to fall in love with hi, and loved by him. The chances for that are very slim, especially if we have our Prince working all day."

"So, do you think that this Caroline Bingley is truly the One?"

"We haven't heard much from the girl, but it is safe to assume that-" the radio was, finally, switched off by the Prince himself. He couldn't take it anymore, and somehow it seemed several other companions felt the same… though for different reasons.

_Marriage, Caroline, Bingley, example, daughter and wife, love, pressure, Carlone, wedding…" _this was all she could think of, and the images zoomed in her head like bunch of wizards on Firebolts. From the front mirror she could see William's facial expression, which hid a tense, nervous, maybe even angry hatred. She couldn't blame him; it must be hard living his life, he did not need this as well. William almost caught her staring at him, and hat was when she decided she would pretend to be asleep, and thus avoid any possibility of contact with the person in question.

Once on the freeway, Carolina started to whine… she needed more air, the car was too stuffed… then she needed water, and more water, and her whining became so unbearable, they had to stop at the first benzinkut. Elizabeth, who was already half asleep and didn't want to be disturbed, pretended she didn't hear her sister's futile attempt to wake her, and was soon left with only Charles and William inside the car.

"Will… they were right, you know."

"Charles, I really would rather not have this conversation with you. It's neither the time nor the place, and honestly I doubt it ever will be either."

"William, you are my friend, and we are close; I consider it my duty to tell you, you need to marry soon. I'm not saying it has to be Caroline… No matter what happens between you two, our friendship won't change. But if it's not her, you must find a bride, and soon!"

"You heard those nice ladies, it can't be 'whoever'… apparently she has to be perfect."

"Come on, William, it's not hard to find women of that description, especially in your circles."

"No… it's just hard finding the one who feels the same way." He said, more to himself than to Charles… he looked up and stared at Elizabeth through the mirror. She, with her half closed eyes had a perfect view, and a perfect alibi. Charles gave a hearty laugh so loud that Elizabeth had to pretend she awakened, which of course William, still observing her, noticed.

"Come on, you cannot be serious! Who could refuse you? You have the looks, the name and the pockets! I'm sorry for being so raw, but it's the truth. If you have trouble finding the One, there's no hope for the rest of us…"

"You would be surprised…" was William's only answer, and after a momentary eye-lock with Lizzy, he left the car to breathe some fresh air.

Soon everyone was ready to continue their voyage which, after another 2 hours reached it's final destination for the day. Elizabeth was staring at the scenery surrounding them, deep in thought. She watched as both tall, strong trees and tiny defenseless flowers passed by like rockets, and she realized there was no preventing loss… but after every tree that passed by and every flower she had to say good-bye to, there came new ones, they were always replaced, even if not by the same color or shape. She realized it was useless turning her head and concentrating on how every tree passes making sure she still has it in view to the very last moment, because with much less effort she could have see a lot more… And thus, she decided it was tie to let go.

Arriving to the hotel they unpacked fast, checked in and met at the lobby fro further instructions. Though the trip was ell planned, only the outline was worked out in every detail; what they did in every city they visited was left to being decided upon getting there.

"It would be wonderful to take a nice stroll around the city… not very far there is a forest, maybe we could have picnic there… Or just walk without the basket and the snack stop. It would be oh so healthy! Please Charles, don't you think it is a wonderful idea?"

"Exceptional! It is decided then! I think we should make sure we have comfortable shoes and off we go!"

And the party of 6 set off for a walk.


	15. Chats With the Prince

**Chapter 14**

The walk was surprisingly refreshing for Elizabeth, who, after being left unaccompanied by Wikham on the excuse of a bad headache, decided to separate herself from the rest all together, and went her own path. Soon she was in the heart of the forest, surrounded by singing birds and hopping rabbits, while she enjoyed the occasional blindness as some rays escaped through the leafs. She completely lost track of time, as she was determined in enjoying every moment which now she named as the best afternoon of her life. She sat by the trunk of one of the trees, near a solitary river, and observed the paradise before her. She closed her eyes and just listened, and soon the soothing flow of the river was combined with the sound the leaves make while breaking the wind; she saw the song of the birds and the bees and squirrels and every other animal inhabiting her Eden. All those sounds merged together and she could hear the forest breathe; it breathed in all the dirt, all the malicious acts and angry vibes of the people and let out passionate caring, love, and peace that will hopefully reach many before it gets contaminated again… Elizabeth was mystified; she breathed together with the forest, the same rhythm, hypnotizing her to the point where she wasn't there anymore, she was flying in the skies, riding the fresh wind from the forest.

It was in that state of complete harmony that William found Elizabeth. He wasn't searching for her, at least not consciously, he merely wanted solitude. The funny thing was, he felt more alone with that woman beside him than he felt while walking to get here. He didn't mean to wake her, he was hypnotized by her and didn't want to have to take his eyes off of her. While she was asleep, he could be there in peace, lying beside her without having to worry about consequences.

He saw her wake and still he could not leave, he was tied to where he sat and his body seemed to disobey his mind's orders… or perhaps his brain itself was too doubtful of what it wanted?

"Good morning… Had a nice sleep?" he asked in almost a whisper. Elizabeth opened her eyes and did not seem surprised to find him there; she felt his presence even before waking, and rather than surprised was happy he was there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still in a horizontal position where there heads almost touched. Neither stood up or moved, they just looked up at the enchanting sky, hid by the extremities of those magnificent trees. It wasn't a reproach, and it wasn't an inquiry either; she knew the answer, but it was a way of 'breaking the ice', so to speak.

"Same thing you are…" he answered. A long pause followed where their breathing unconsciously caught on the same rhythm.

There wasn't anything more said, yet the silence was one so comfortable it was as if they had lived together all these years. They forgot about the others, nothing else existed but her, him, and the forest… and their dreams, some shattered and some in the process of birth, that flowed into the immortal wind.

Soon the sky started to darken as the sun laid his head down to rest, and William, though unwillingly, decided to break the silence which was now too quiet and empty.

"We should get going, the others might worry…" Elizabeth let out a timid groan, voicing her displeasure at the thought.

"Just five more minutes, please?"

"Come now, we can't leave precious Wikham waiting" he said with such disdain that all magic still lingering there has flown off completely. They both stood and walked, close together yet still so apart, back home.

"Lizzy, William! Where have you been for so long?" Jane greeted them, with the tiny shadow of worry behind her twinkling eyes. Of course, Wikham was there as well, and he instantly grabbed what he thought was already his.

"Com, my darling, I was starting to miss you. Hope you are all right? Good, come now let's get you properly dressed for dinner…" and he led her off to their room without giving her the chance to answer or even understand what was happening… Her mind was still busy thinking about a certain Prince, lacking his saddled shiny white horse.

They all got elegantly dressed and went down for dinner, in the exquisite restaurant of the hotel, with live music and dim lighting… it was perfectly romantic and perfectly wrong for two thirds of the company. The live music was too loud for Elizabeth's taste, but at least it prevented them from noticing the lack of conversation.

After the dessert, Bingley asked Jane to dance, they left off floating. The two couples were left there, not knowing what to do, until Wikham broke the ice by taking Elizabeth to the dance floor. It was a good change in circumstances, to be held tightly by Wikham and stepping the well studied and rehearsed steps in perfect rhythm and harmony. His charming smile and handsome face were staring down at her, admiring and adoring her with every look, every turn followed by the joining of their hands, unwilling to ever let go.

And then she saw him, walking up the stairs… He turned around for a last time, and their eyes locked, and all the magic of Wickham's charisma. They soon went to sleep, except…

…she couldn't sleep. At all. Her mind was so confused, she had to distract herself with something. So, she grabbed her lap top, her Malboros a pen and a bunch of boring looking piles of papers, and went down to the lobby, empty but still with the lights on. She sat down, and started working. She was so successful at distracting herself that she didn't even notice when a remarkably familiar figure stood very close behind her.

After a few minutes of furious typing and patient waiting, he let her know of his presence.

"Smoking kills." She, surprised, turned around, and breathed out the toxic smoke into his face. Turning back, she added

"I'd rather be dead than quit. It's the only thing that keeps me alive these days… Well, that and coffee" she said, nodding at the half empty cup beside her cigarettes. He shook his head in disapproval and decided to sit down in front of her.

"Well, at least we agree on one thing; that perfectly black liquid each morning is something I can't imagine myself living without."

"Oh, how dreadfully unpatriotic of you." She said, in a mocking tone yet continuing her furious typing on the laptop. The time went by, with him staring at her, and her staring at the keyboard where apparently she was cracking a case, and the only sound echoing in the gigantic hall was the punching of keys on a laptop, and the occasionally picking up of a glass cup and putting it down. Of course, then came a pause in the punching and then the accustomed hissing and blowing as Lizzy kept true to her biggest vice.

On one of these pauses, Elizabeth decided to initiate conversation.

"It really is a terrible vice, you know, but I don't have the strength of mind to let go of it… Honestly I don't think I want to, either… What about you? Any unwanted vices in your life?" she asked innocently, like two old friend who have shared years and years of intimacy and shared many secrets.

"Vices? Apart from coffee, I don't think… I am terribly addicted to my job, but that can hardly be called a vice…"

"No, jobs are completely different, they are our duty and being addicted to them is only an unfortunate consequence of being a couple of over-achievers. I mean, they would never open up a club of JAA…"

"Job Addicts Anonymus… hardly. The 12 steps would more likely be for people to become them." The whole situation was so surreal, so comfortable and pulled so much weight off each of their hearts, they were really cheerful. They stared at each other for a while, in eyelock and deadlock. Their theme got expired, and the superficial small talk era was closed.

"Do you believe what they say? Do you think I should marry?" Elizabeth didn't know where this question came from, but she tried to answer in the best lawyer-like response she could utter under the circumstances.

"I don't think I am the most adequate person to-"

"Come on, Lizzy! Just answer the question!" the pleading in his eyes made her change her mind, so she decided to answer him with the most honesty she was capable of.

"As a friend… I mean… Look, a marriage is a big thing, you must marry the ideal person; someone you love and think you can spend the rest of your life with… I know it sounds corny, but don't settle for anything, settle for everything. Settle for someone you feel passionately about, someone you admire and trust… someone you can look up to, whose advice you listen to and feel confident enough to accept… someone you know you can turn to whenever you have any trouble, even if it's very deep and intimate… you have to choose someone you know you will never get bored of… Most importantly, she must love you, adore you, admire you, worship you, trust you in return. Don't settle for anything less." He seemed soothed, content, and a little bit nervous still. But Elizabeth had to continue.

"But, as a British citizen… We need a wedding, soon. You may not understand, but people need the romantic fairytales come true! They have their crappy jobs and their crappy life, but your good fortune brings them hopes and dreams and they need to live off you! They see their wildest dreams becoming reality with you, and they need the perfect romance, the perfect engagement, the perfect wedding… I mean, if not even you can make it come true, with your good breeding, money, style, name and position… can you imagine a more depressing thought for people?" this he didn't like as much, but he accepted it anyway, and rather took another sip from his drink. After a small pause, Elizabeth went back to furiously punching the keys, and everything form the outside seemed same as before; except, now there were two tortured souls sitting at arm's length, separated by the Wall of Berlin.

"It's the sacrifices we have to make for a job well done…" Elizabeth stopped writing, but she still didn't look up. After a long, deep sigh, he stood up and added more to himself "It's the same anyway, I lost my chance at marrying for love a long time ago…" and with that he emptied his cup and left to sleep.


	16. Freezing Responses

**Chapter 16:**

_What did he mean by that? Is he talking about me? Can that really be? I mean… who else? He hasn__'t had a serious relationship at all, according to what that radio woman said… Then again, no one knows about me, and I can't name what we had as 'serious'… I need to ask my one reliable source about this; Bingley. _

The next morning, everybody woke up to find her already with her coffee in one hand, and the morning papers in the other. Having the reputation for being the last on the breakfast table, everyone who cared suspected she hasn't gone to bed all night… Of course, there was Caroline who knew nothing and cared nothing about her.

"Good morning! Come sit, you must try the coffee here, it is absolutely amazing!" she greeted her sister and Charles. Soon William came down as well, perfectly dressed but with a face that showed little more sleep than Elizabeth's, except had the disadvantage of a taste from something it needed so much and couldn't have. The minute he came down Elizabeth instantly lighted a cigarette, as an unconscious reaction to the newfound stress, though she would never admit it.

"Oh Lizzy darling, will you put that out? There's no need to destroy a perfect morning such as this!" she smiled and got a chaste kiss from her lover, who appeared with two English muffins and a very goofy smile.

Last to come down was, of course, Wikham, by which time Elizabeth was already on the terrace, smoking and apparently shouting at someone on the other end of the phone connection.

"What's up with her?" he asked, when he noticed where his travel companion was.

"She excused herself for a 'split second' upon receiving a 'very important' call she's been 'waiting for all night'… That was thirty minutes ago." Caroline responded with everything but care or worry in her voice.

"She is a very busy woman, don't mind her. She is needed, she can't just leave others on their own, she is essential for things to be done.  
It's a small sacrifice, but she is disciplined enough to make it, which I am sure will be of great use with any future children." Jane answered, looking into Wikham's eyes and with a hidden meaning everybody could understand easily. Of course, Elizabeth came back with the perfect timing, so the tension the previous statement could not rise to an unbearable one… just enough to ruin the 'perfect morning' for at least 2 of the 3 males present.

"I am so sorry, it was Marjory from Sydney, it seems there is some sort of legal issue in the office… I hope they can cope, my battery is down, I forgot to re-charge it…" Elizabeth was really anxious, but by the kindness of Charles she could entertain everybody in the car by giving them the chance to listen to her part in the conversation she had with Sydney… and many other places after it. They were heading to the coast, for some sun and waves, and relaxing at the presence of both.

"No, no, Steven darling you have to understand, it is no use… Let me finish! If we tell Hexal that we would rather… Of course not! What I want is… Yes, all right, I will talk to Acambis, they have an office in Cambridge… Call you when I know anything… Of course!... You're a dinky-di Aussie, never forget that!" Elizabeth was, still, on the phone, and the rest were packing out their bags from the car. Ashamed and exhausted, Elizabeth visited the coast after only leaving her bag and without unpacking.

She loved walking on the beach; it was calming, to hear the waves hit the soil and break, plunge forward picking up the stones and pebbles, making music from them that was magic to the heart and soul. She found a place for herself on one of the rocks, to sit and be awed by nature yet again…

He noticed she wasn't anywhere, and some strange feeling was pulling him towards the sea. He walked out, making his excuses pretending he was in need for fresh air and solitude, and strolled down an invisible path to the one who was pulling him to her. He saw her soon, as her hair was playing with the cool breeze, and she was sitting gracefully on a rock, looking at the horizon and beyond. He stopped and was unable to go on, even move any cell in his body for his mind was blocked by the beauty he was staring at; nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. He realized and consciously accepted his infinite love for her, and hated her for it. He hated being in a vulnerable situation, and even more he hated his pride being punched to pieces. But what he hated most was that he had the chance, and he wasted it.

Once there he sat down next to hear, ad the familiar warmth of her presence was not unfelt by him. After a few moments of silence shared in each other's company, he decided to break it.

"You must be rather fatigued…"

"Not so much… ironically, working gives me some sort of energy, makes me hyper at times of good rest…"

Silence. She was thinking of different things, and he was without idea of what to say next; all day he was imagining some alone minutes with her, where he could ask all the questions he had, clarify his doubts and have her share her mind with him… But those dreams were better when stayed being dreams, as when they have the opportunity of becoming reality, one must face disappointment at realizing one's own lack of courage. Yet what bothered him most could not stay unvoiced for long.

"How is it that you have so much to do? Last time I checked I was your boss, and I hope my workload did not seem too much?"

"What? Oh no! Don't worry!" she answered, giggling. With a smile she continued, still not looking at him but the infinite sky before her "You see, I created some organizations, and work in many others, to improve the standard of living in African countries… We try to get medicine, at lower cost; or food of bigger variety to be available to more people, for healthier diets… The list is eternal, but every day something new is checked off." She added, with a distant smile. William arched his eyebrow in question,

"Africa?" as in saying,_ Don't you have enough cases of poor dwellings in Peru, or even here, without having to go to Africa?_

"Yes, Africa. You see… coming back from Egypt, and looking at everything I was leaving behind on the plane, I made a pact with myself; while I have the energy to do it, I will spare my every moments helping those who can do little to help themselves in Africa, in gratitude of everything they have taught me. Those are incredible people, William, you must never underestimate them!" she said, passionately, and on 'William' turned to look into his eyes, to make more effect. After a short pause, she continued "And then I decided rather on a variation of the contract; I would spend half my remaining life working for Africa, and the rest doing my civic duty to Peru, and perhaps even Australia where I have lived so much…Doesn't that sound more reasonable to you?"

"You are crazy. No one but you could have come up with this. I do believe this is the maddest idea I have heard in my life, and that is quite an achievement considering I spent 2 weeks with you, during your teenage years…" she let out a laugh.

"I know it sounds silly but, well…. That's what keeps me up at nights, and what fills my mornings, my lunch breaks and weekends… It's my life, basically, and I don't regret it."

"It is admirable what you do but… I need reassurance that it will not affect your job in any way. I do not want clients complaining about you nagging them for some charity event or selling them something… you understand, don't you. I want you to handle this professionally and do not mix the two." He was serious, he was threatening, and he was not like the William Elizabeth was used to. Taken aback, Elizabeth could only utter a

"No… of course not…" and see as she was left alone, again. After two steps, he turned around and with empty eyes said:

"It would be rather rude to keep the others waiting for dinner… And I suggest you change, as well, before coming down to the dining room." And with that cold, cold statement he left her, freezing more from his look than from the cool night wind giving her the goose-bumps.


	17. Nothing

Chapter 17:

She went upstairs, to think, to vent, and at the same time, to change. She was very disturbed by the violent change of mood William showed, and could not place it anywhere. Finding her knee-length black dress, that was richly decorated with pearls and embroidered flowers that was very unlike her and made her feel rather uncomfortable… nevertheless, it was stylish, expensive, and competitive.

She came down the stairs, pondering, wondering about the latest change of events, when she realized her companions weren't in the dining room, and she had no idea where they were. Fortunately, she met with Caroline on her way for some

"…beauty touch-ups. From the looks of it, you might need some as well… though in that case, I can't guarantee the rest will wait for you to start dinner, it might take a while." …of course, nothing good comes without sacrifice. She politely thanked her for the advice, and made her way to the terrace where the others were waiting.

"Hello darling, you look wonderful." She was greeted with an impassionate kiss by Wikham. The party continued with small talk, about the weather, the cleanness of the air compared to the city, the beautiful sites they had the chance to admire. Soon after her arrival, Elizabeth received yet anther call.

"I am so sorry, I have to…" she said apologetically.

"Please Lizzy, enough of these phone calls, we are here to relax!"

"It will just be a second, I promise, you won't even notice I am gone." She left, and answered the call. Coming back, she saw that Caroline was finished with applying one more layer of beautifiers, and was now holding hands with William. Being her the only one to notice her, she pushed herself closer to him, making his arm slide around her. Elizabeth felt a strong pull in her stomach, and realized how this night was predestined to end… and it was not well, by ay means. Finally, she was at her destination, and the rest noticed her presence as well.

"You were right… we did not notice you were gone." told her William, leaving her feeling even worse. His hatred was evident in his voice, though only he could understand it… He loved her, and every moment she wasn't with him, his hatred grew… He didn't even know why he hated her, or even if he hated her at all, or rather, if he hated himself. He loathed life, in general, for making hi so miserable. But not even that hatred could sway Elizabeth from what she intended to do; he admired her courage, and hated her for it.

"William, it was Charlotte. She is engaged to an English gentleman, but has some trouble obtaining residency, or even visa… The wedding is in 2 months, and she is desperate, she doesn't want to miss her own wedding… Please, can you help her?" she asked, pushing everything aside; every snide remarks, every pretences of being newly-made acquaintances.

"Charlotte! How is she? I haven't heard from hr in ages! I am so glad she is finally happy… Who is the lucky man?" Jane asked enthusiastically, though neither William nor Elizabeth heard her. They were both staring at each other, trying to find de-code hidden messages, studying each other's well known expressions, faces… Not taking his eyes off her, he answered

"I will see what I can do. But I am warning you, I do not want any scandal, any press involvement; nothing. Understand? Hopefully, you are one to learn from past mistakes…" This little exchange of words did not go unnoticed by anybody, though there were a few who found it more interesting than others.

They changed the subject, talking about plans for the next day.

"I think we should stay here, it is such a lovely place! Besides, it is no use visiting a lot of places, if all we do is sit in a wheeled box all day…" Bingley, of course, was in the same opinion as Jane.

"I doubt there are many more things to do here, perhaps we should try to find somewhere else to stay, close-by." Wikham opposed. Caroline had no opinion, and William showed indifference.

"I really like it here, it's peaceful, and relaxing…" Elizabeth decided. This was not met well by her partner, who asked if she could join him in a separate room for a chat. They excused themselves, and left.

"What are you doing?" demanded Wikham.

"What do you mean?"

"You embarrassed me, went against my decision, and have absolutely no care or respect to what I feel."

"I am sorry, I …I really did not mean to-"

"It isn't about whether you mean it or not, You don't care, you don't realize what you are doing. Look, I think you are beautiful and usually fun to be with but… this isn't going to work. Call me when you get home." With that he left, leaving her alone, stood-up and surpassing her planned misery-level for today by a rather large amount.

"What happened, where is Wikham?" asked Caroline, with evidently faked innocence.

"He's… uhm, he needs to go home… he has a lot of work and…" she didn't know how to answer.

"That was fast… Wikham disappointed already?"

"William!" exclaimed a shocked Bingley at his friend's ill-times malicious remark.

"Perhaps… but you have no authority in the matter, I would rather take criticisms from people who can actually keep relationships for longer than 2 weeks." She shot back. At this, all pretences disappeared, and an open war was declared.

"I offered everything that anyone could possibly dream of, everything! Any sane person would have made the right decision!"

"You offered what you could, what you thought would please! You had no idea, you knew nothing of what was really needed! Goodness, William, have you really no sense of tact, have learnt nothing of timing… did you really know me so little?? You have no respect, there was no sacrifice! You offered what you already had there, for anybody to take!"

"I…"

"You are a conceited, prejudiced, stuck-up jerk, who knows nothing of life, nothing of people, and I wouldn't have accepted even if my life depended on it! And the worst of it all, is that you haven't changed a bit."

"lizzy, I… I don't know what to say…"

"Just… don't say anything…" calmed now, they were both in their own world where thoughts were floating and flying around everywhere. The rest were dumb-struck, and did not know what to make of this outburst. What they did know for sure was that those two had a history more ancient and complex than they thought.

The rest of the night was spent with Bailey and Jane talking happily about their future, their work, their life in general, about Caroline exclaiming she was bored every 10 minutes, and criticizing Elizabeth every 5, William staring at his plate, and Elizabeth staring at the candle, lit at the centre of the table, perfectly convinced she was alone in a candle-lit dark room. Of course, she was pulled back to reality rather often, as Caroline would not have her remarks unanswered, in which cases a glass of many alcoholic -ed fluid took her back to her candle and solitude. After dessert and during coffee, Caroline made one final stab Elizabeth just couldn't swallow.

"Elizabeth, tell me, do you ever plan to get married? You are not getting younger, you know… the clock is ticking… Well, perhaps it isn't really up to you, you poor thing, it must be really hard to live, being you…"

"Caroline!" Bingley was shocked. But what was said was said, and Elizabeth did not know what to say… she was wondering about similar things all day.

"Perhaps I may not be so openly flirtatious as you, Caroline but… Oh, who am I kidding!" she stood up, but loosing her balance it was a miracle Bingley could catch her. At this, everyone left their chairs and were pushing Elizabeth towards the stairs; Clearly, she needed a lot of rest and clearer mind.

"What is wrong with me, Jane? Am I so… I mean, it's not like I haven't had relationships… three people have proposed to me, all of whom I declined, of course, but… What's wrong with me??"

"3?! Lizzy, you have never told me!" Jane was astounded. She knew very little of her sister, but she thought at least she would fin out about things like proposals…

"Yes, Jane, three… One in Australia, one in Africa, and one… well I can't really remember where, but… Jane, I am so sorry! I missed you so much but… please forgive me!" she was sobbing now.

"now, now, Elizabeth, let's go up, you need some rest."

"Charles, you are so good to me, and to Jane! You don't deserve her, nobody does, but…Out of everyone, you're the one who least not deserves her…" she stumbled a bit, but aided by Bingley she kept going towards the stairs.

"You will be so happy together, and Jane is going to be the most beautiful bride this World has ever seen! You've found each other at the perfect time, and that is very lucky you know, because… because…" she fell again, only to be caught by Bingley again. "What's wrong with me?!?! What's…" she sobbed holding back tears the in majority weren't only consequences of her excessive drinking. Tripped again, except this time, it was someone else who caught her. Straightening up, she realized who it was, and after a few moments while neither lt go of the other, she asked, whispering:

"What's wrong with me, Wiliam?" said person couldn't resist her. Her eyes, staring up at him, defenseless, exposed, openly conveying passionate love and hurt, confusion, solitude… His hatred left, his desire to help her, to save her overwhelmed him. He was closing the distance between them, slowly, as if seconds passed with the speed of hours, as his breathing became more difficult, his mind more clouded. He recognized her smell, her warmth, her air… He knew he missed it, he knew he was tempted, he felt the familiar butterflies…

She saw his face closer, and closer, and closer… she was calmed by this nearness of him, yet flustered at what it implied. She has been waiting for this well-known feeling all her life, and as she saw him breaking the unbreakable, she started to hope for the first time in 8 years.

So close they heard the other's breath as their own, their eyes were closed, their lips slightly parted unconsciously there were no doubts of what would happen. Until, milliseconds before it was too late, William stopped the process, letting out a low whisper of a groan only Elizabeth could hear. He placed his fore-head to hers, and after many swallows, many deep, shaky breaths, whispered "Nothing…". One last breath and he left, not looking at anyone, marching off to the darkness of the night.

Elizabeth was left crushed, and her eyes were closed while she could hear the two pieces of her heart, breaking, like a mirror, into microscopic little pieces. Her heart was like the mirror, and she was like Kay… and only her true love could save her. Her grief was now beyond crying, and like a zombie she ascended the steps, one by one, without looking at anyone, or anything.


	18. Gray Morning for Love

Chapter 18:

Next day, she felt terrible in every possible way imaginable. Her head was hurting, her arms and legs and back and.. well, everything really that could possibly hurt was doing so. But the feeling that over passed all her other pains was a throbbing pull in her stomach, an agonizing ache that she knew was due more to the shame of being embarrassed at her behavior and had little to do with any consequences of too much alcohol intake; it was more about being vulnerable, and being rejected. Not only by one; she was declared not wanting by both gentleman that meant something to her in her current life, and one who meant everything in all her lives. She was anguished and lost; because while there wasn't evidence that her suppositions of failure were correct, she in a way had a goal, had a meaning to her life, even if it was suffering a lost someone and knowing (but not feeling) that there was no hope, wondering over what 'could have been'. Yet now, she knew nothing would have happened, the 'could have been' did not exist… He moved on, and it was time for her to do the same. Except… she knew no where to start, and she didn't want to, either.

Now, the meaning and the hope were lost. And trust me, there is nothing more awful than losing hope. All she wanted to do now was to disappear; she didn't want to have to face anyone she knew, especially not Him, and her sister, and… Caroline Bingley. She accepted rejection, but to be defeated by that woman! Another tug on her stomach showed she had not lost her pride, however humbled she might have been. Her heart was pounding so fast and so hard, as if it gained life with the only purpose of breaking out and stabbing that woman for taking Him away. It was unreasonable, she knew, but she couldn't help feeling it was all her fault, because she didn't want to have to voice something she knew was true yet could cause unforgivable amounts of self-loathing; that, no matter what the present situation might suggest, it was her, and only her, who could have changed her own future. If only she…!

But let's not get down that chain of thoughts, or our heroin might find herself locked in a mental institution; there are some things even the strongest people can't handle, and losing someone you love so much as She loved, and still loves, Him, is one of them.

She brought up all her courage, and after packing her bags with the clear intention of ending her nightmare weekend, went down to say her goodbyes.

Once down, she found only Jane, with reddened and puffy eyes which belied her sweet smile.

"Lizzy! I hope you are feeling better… here, have some coffee, I'm sure you need it." She graciously took the cup, though this was her 4th in the morning. She lighted a cigarette, though now no one asked her to 'not ruin this perfect morning'. There was silence for a long time, as neither sister wanted to bring forth memories they are sure the other would wish to forget. Lizzy was looking out from the window, and Jane was staring at her empty plate in front of her.

"Jane… all you all right?" Lizzy asked with a low voice that was very uncharacteristic of Peruvians, or latins in general. She looked as if she was surprised at her question, and kept on with her pretence, while Elizabeth was getting very anxious about her sister.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" she answered, and a few moments later added "It is just the weather, you know how changes can affect me so dreadfully… But I already took a pill for my headache; I will be as fresh as ever very soon, I promise." It was rue, it seemed to be a very grey and cloudy morning, as if the universe itself were sympathizing with the fates of these two, lonely, sisters. It was only now that Elizabeth realized the seriousness of finding Jane alone, and asked for the whereabouts of the rest, as in changing the subject away from whatever was bothering Jane. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful as Jane had a shadow of darkness flash through her eyes and seemed more serious, though still with the traditional smile which now failed to brighten her face.

"Caroline apparently decided the air here was not doing well for her complexion and decided to head back… Charles went with her." Jane tried to sound very matter-of-fact, yet it didn't stop Elizabeth from realizing the root of her discomfort.

"I'm so sorry Jane…" she didn't receive an answer. She was staring at her sister's face for a few minutes, while Jane was staring down at her plate, determined to not show any signs of grief or that she heard the last comment.

"No one has seen William since… yesterday…" there was a clear undertone in that statement, one which Elizabeth didn't fail to catch. It was impossible to keep this situation any longer, so Lizzy stood up and left. It wasn't one of her bravest moments, but she needed time alone, time to think, time to plan. So, she headed straight to the bar.

_How could he be so selfish, so heartless, such an… asshole! He was leading her on, and meant nothing of it! He made her promises, gave her gifts and made her happy, only to take everything away, and more, because he got her heart in return! When I get back to that… city, I will not let this without him hearing from me… He will suffer the way he made my angelic sister suffer, he is going to regret every meeting the Bennets! How could he?! Hadn't he realized how perfect, how innocent and kind and beautiful Jane dear is?! _

_But oh well, whatever can you expect from someone who is friends with… That thing. That idiotic, self centered, egotistical, arrogant thing that thinks he is the centre of the universe and-_

"MISS!" she heard someone shout at her.

"WHAT?!" she shouted back, though she regretted instantly; she was sitting a the bar, probably talking to herself aloud and there was a barman in front of her who seemed quite shocked, poor darling.

"I am sorry, Miss, I was only wondering if you wanted anything?"

"Never mind… Could you please give me a… give me an irish coffee… better yet, make it without the coffee, won't you?" he nodded and went to prepare her 'coffee'.

"Don't look at me like that, I am sure I'm not the only one." She said once she got her drink, feeling a little ashamed of her broken self-control. It wasn't usual for her to drink, especially not to drink so early, but desperate situations shout for desperate actions.

"Actually, there was one other person… I promised I wouldn't tell, but well, if it is without names, it can't hurt can it?" he said. It was clear he wanted to talk about it, and no matter how mean she seemed, she was the ideal companion for the chat. She smiled, as if telling him to continue, and he did.

"Well, not long before you… actually, I think it was exactly an hour and 15 minutes before you, there were two gentleman who were… how should I put it?.. in the middle of a disagreement. Apparently, one of them was trying to 'save' the other from an 'inconvenient marriage'! Have you ever heard anything like that in our times?! It was so Pride and Prejudice!" Elizabeth was now more interested than ever.

"One of them had incredible looks, beautiful golden hair and seemed very agreeable… It is a pity he's the marrying type… You women always say that the best guys are gay, but I am convinced it is the other way around. I mean, who ever heard of a straight man cheating on you with one of your very best friends (a girl, by the way!) and then thanking you for making him realize he wasn't gay after all! And to top it all, I heard about it one week later, from a friend of mine who know all three of us! Now, imagine that! And guess what?" Elizabeth wasn't really listening and thus couldn't answer, but it didn't seem to bother him, he kept going. "He did it one week after our 7th anniversary… 7th! Can you believe that?? So you see… you are better off having what you have, I'm telling you, I am completely disillusioned by gay men…" though he kept on with his tale, being completely unimportant for the story and not being a gay man myself to get more ideas, I decided that Elizabeth just stood up, and left him to gossip he ears off some other victim.

She couldn't believe it; it was all his fault. What was his problem?! Her lack of money?? What else could possibly be said against someone so pure, so elegant and gorgeous and well mannered, humble, clever, loving as Jane? Who does he think he is, breaking up a perfect couple like Charles and Jane, who obviously love each other without conditions, with al their being and for ever!

Next moment she saw a familiar figure strolling down the beach with his yesterday clothes still on. Her fury at her sister's ill fate was stronger than anything else she might have felt for the man, and grabbing a cup of some fluid that was on the table next to where she was standing, she ran out to the gray horizon and the wind and the troubled sea, to where he was now standing and waiting for her.

Running out of fury and with eyes throwing out fire every second that if were real could give serious injuries to the one standing in front of her, she greeted Him for the first time since her heart was broken so miserably last night. In her anger, she poured the entire contents of, now she realized, the orange juice she picked up on his head, then slapped him so strong the marks of her hands were still on his face.

"WHO THE HELL DO OU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?!" she shouted at him, with drops of salty water assembling in her eyes; her voice, though she intended for it to sound strong and commanding, was weak and breaking at the knot she felt in her throat, her stomach, her eyes and mind… and in her soul.


	19. Flasback: Deciding

Chapter 19:

**----------------------- FLASHBACK ------------------**

3 hours. 2 hours and 59 minutes, until the love and only joy of her life flies away, for ever. She had to get there in time, she had to see him, kiss him, hold him, and tell him…

_Tell him exactly what?_ She asked herself. The truth was, she didn't even know, but she felt so strongly the need of seeing him again that it couldn't be only because of her love; it was her intuition, that told her things couldn't be left like that.

_You're a foolish, silly, hopeless romantic and it felt good for your pride, conquering the Prince, but what is enough is enough! You can't give up everything for someone you don't even know!! You know the right decision is staying with whom you know; those who gave you birth, raised you, lived with you and know you like you yourself don't. _

_But that's just it, William knows me, and I know him! I love him, we belong together, I can feel it!_

_If you are 'destined to be together', then why do you have to sacrifice so much for him? Isn't it supposed to be only a matter of 'yes' or 'no'? Isn't Destiny supposed to make what is destined to be, easy?_

_If you chose the easy way, you are never going to achieve anything! You have to fight for what you want, for what you need… The more you fight, the bigger the price. Compared to what I would get, Him, giving up my life as I know it is nothing. _

…_so you say now. But what will you say when you are fighting with him, and there is n body you can turn to, nobody there who would take your side? What will you do when you both realize this can't work, and you're kicked out of the royal dwellings? Or when the Prince, noting you are completely at his disposal any time, decides to ask you to fulfill expectations you may not be prepared to fulfill? And you can't say no, because at the end of the day, he takes care of you, and he has total control of you, your life, your actions, everything… What will you do when his gentlemanly manner gives way to base emotions that lead to blackmail, bribing or even worse?_

_Come on, that can never happen… I mean, he is royal, and he respects me, he would never-_

_Respects you?! The way he respects your judgment, your passion about saving the Earth? It's not only a matter of 'sign' or 'no sign'; it is a matter of whether he cares enough to listen to you, to comprehend you and take in considerations how you feel! Don't be silly, you can't be with a man you barely know, who all his life got everything he asked for, and who would have complete, 100 control over you! Leaving yourself this vulnerable is never a good idea. If he loves you enough, he will fight for you even though the distance and the complications… if he doesn't, you are better off without him and should feel no regrets at all._

It seemed her mind finally convinced her heart, about what was the most reasonable decision to make. She had a funny feeling throughout her body; neither decision was right nor wrong, but both were lacking a good solution.

She looked out by the small window characterizing every airplane, and saw the clouds pass like the minutes left she had to see her William again. Her mind wandered away at the blissful times they spent together, most memorable of which was the infamous park scene only a few days ago… There they both swore eternal love, though not with words I wasn't needed; their hearts, their minds and souls connected in such a way hat only by a look they knew what the other thought and felt, and how much they felt it.

_BUT I LOVE HIM! _She shouted at herself, inside, with a newfound energy and determination brought out by memories. _True love has no obstacles; true love stays true for ever!_

_You're so naïve, that is your brain-washed mind talking thanks to movies like "A Walk to Remember" or "Pirates 3"… you heard him; how can a person so cynical be so very much in love as you suppose? And you; aren't you too young to feel so passionately, so eternally, as you say? Come on girl, think!_

_YOU are doing that for me, and quite honestly, I'm getting tired of it! Can't you shut up for a moment??_

_No, because then you would make the wrong decision, and you know it!_

'_Wrong decision' by your way of thinking; in my opinion, All You Need Is Love! You say destined love should be without sacrifices; yet Satine sacrificed the most valuable thing in the world; her life! _

_She was __**already going to die**__, she didn't kill herself! And she wouldn't sacrifice her friends, her own career for him!_

_Yes, and she regretted it later, when he came back! But Will is never going to come back, it's now or never!_

_Can't you see?! Even though they were destined to love one another, she chose not to run away with him, because she knew how foolish that choice is! You can't live off love, for goodness' sake! _

_But in the end she still decided to be with him; screw everything and choose the "penniless zitar player"! Except, it was too late, it only served her for dying happily in love!_

_Perhaps it was better like that, don't you think? Rather than eloping, and then have them both fighting and blaming the other for not having money to eat, and all that blaming, and all that starving can make the magic of love swoosh away very easily! Like this, she was in love and only saw the good side of her lover, and he stayed alive! _

…_this is ridiculous; we are fighting over a movie! And what's even more ridiculous is that I am fighting with myself, about a movie using fictional characters to guide me in the most important decision of my life!_

……

_All right, like you better like this: silently not commenting._

…………

_Look, all I know is, I love him more than anything in my life; I feel like when with him, we can overcome anything. And I know it's a lot, but he is sweet and understanding… he would never judge me or criticize me to hurt me, I know that. I'm not saying he's perfect, but... well, he __**is**__ perfect!_

"Twenty minutes 'till landing, I am sorry everyone for the delay, we will be arriving with 35 minutes of tardiness, approximately. I want to thank you all for choosing Lan Peru airlines, hope you enjoy your stay in Lima."

Half an hour late… that gave her exactly one hour to get to her loved one. With a heart and mind made up, she firmly awaited for touchdown.

Storming trough immigration and all the rest of the irksome processes that using an airport requires, she realized she had no idea where she was going; it wasn't as if there were signs and arrows everywhere, glittering and saying "to love of your life!" pointing to the right direction.

When she was about to give up, she stopped and looked up towards the sky as if asking God t help her, when…

"_President's Club_"? _That should do it… doubt there's a 'Royalty Club', he must make do with mere President… _

She slid past the receptionist Lady, and ran towards the only isolated room in there; she must have given off a unique image, with her hair a mess and running like a maniac, She got to the entrance, where she found another stop; bodyguards.

"But look, the Prince knows me, ask him yourself! Go on, tell him Lizzy is here, he will know right away! Go on, damn it, hurry!"

"I am sorry Miss, we will have to ask you to leave."

"Please, please, I'm begging you, I have no time, don't do this to me!!! He invited me himself, I just arrived, his plane leaves in less than 20 minutes… it is a matter of life and death, Please!!!"

"Miss, if you don't leave I will have to call security-"

"I will scream, I swear, if you don0t let me in!"

"Miss, I-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. She was desperate, she was tired, she was irritated. Fortunately, the head of the bodyguards came, who knew her well (since he NEVER left the Prince's side and knew of their.. affair.)

"Mr. James! Thank goodness you are here, please, Please let me in!"

"All right then, if you promise not to shout again" he said with a wink. He liked that girl, he approved of her and had a secret dream, a wish of happiness for he whom he thought of as a son almost.

"…I promise. Give me love to Georgiana…. You too mother." The Prince was on th phone. He didn't see them come in, but after a cough from Mr. James, he exclaimed

"Lizzy!"


	20. Secrets are Out

Chapter 20:

"What the ell is your problem? Wasn't it enough that you destroyed my life, did you have to go after my entire family??"

"I don't know what this is about, but I demand an explanation NOW!" he started off with a clam yet menacing voice, which escalated into what sounded like a tribal cry of war at the end. "I am not accustomed to have orange juice spilled over me intentionally this early in the morning" he continued with a more calmed expression "and I should like to know to what I owe such distinction." His sarcasm was too much for Lizzy and like a wild animal struck against him hitting him with all her force, which, by now, was nothing; she was like one of those pipe waves, which grow very high and come down splashing but without much strength by the end. 

"You pig-headed ass, you can't do this to me! Have you any idea what you have done?! Can you even possibly imagine a love greater in strength and more selfless than Jane's?! No, of course you can't; because you have never loved, you have never cared about anyone but yourself!"

He was dumbstruck. He has never seen any woman so out of control before, and it hurt his heart more than anything in the world to see the one he loved in such a situation, and knowing deep down that he could have prevented it; if not fully, but partially eliminate the reason, caused by him, which created her completely unbalanced state. 

"Why do you always have to make my life shit? I was perfectly all right; had a balanced personal and a successful professional life before you, both time for goodness' sake!" she was crying now, but she didn't care; she already lost everything, there was nothing left for her. She felt she was in a black hole, with no way out, and the only thing she had left were her failures, her anger towards herself… But since, as it is human nature never to admit to ourselves that the fault is within us, she transferred all her angst into the person most involved in her misery. She couldn't take it anymore. People said she was so rigid, soulless even… they were sure she would never burst, they said she could take it all because she was indifferent… and evolutioned species of human beings that cast a dark shadow on the future of mankind. How wrong they were! Even she thought she could never really have an attack like that in movies and novels, she thought it was ridiculous; with discipline and common sense everything could be explained, everything could be endured; it was all about looking forward to the possibility of a bright spot, even when there is none in sight. But now…now she lost her talent of imagination, and the brightest spot in her future was the darkest she has ever seen anything. She was in space, in vacuum; she couldn't breathe as there was no air, had no direction as there was no light, and yet she was surrounded by the very thing she was being suffocated by, slowly destroying her, leaving nothing left. She cried and talked, more to herself, or rather, more to the wind; the messenger that would take her prayers to some strange energy force hat had powers beyond what she possessed, to make things right again. She had given herself over completely to that unknown authority, and never in her life had she felt so out of control. 

"You are a coward! If you have any problems with me, face me, tell me directly, but don't go against my sister! What has she ever done t you?! You have no soul, no conscience! You-!" 

He could take it no more. He realized he had to take control, but the site before him enchanted him more than ever. To see someone so cold so full of emotions… he was broken. He had his duty, his role as Prince and as son to his mother, as lover of Miss Bingley and friend of Charles, he had obligations that weighed more on him than the Himalayas would if mountains could be bourn on human shoulders. And then, he had other responsibilities, towards himself and the little voice that has been repressed for years, crying, craving, demanding her. He was torn, and he was lost… But he was clear-minded enough to know: best thing for her is to calm down. And that could only be done by-

"You slapped me!" she exclaimed, more in bewilderment after the seconds of shock worn down. She didn't even have enough time to feel embarrassed, she realized there was a strong arm pulling her away from what looked like a nicely crowded mass of unwanted spectators receiving a free episode of a telenovela-like scene. 

"Where are you taking me?"

"There is a bend on the beach not far from here just a few steps away… A large cliff hides it, there we can get some privacy. Once there, she regained some of her normal, controlled appearance and demanded:

"How could you sink so low?" after no answer from him, she asked "What excuses did you find?"

"There were… objections against the family…" ha answered after a while, giving in to her command, yet ever meeting her eyes. The sun, which so little ago seemed bright and shiny was now loosing its impact, and in stead, grey, stormy clouds were arriving in replacement. 

"Right… against us 'white trash's?" she answered, remembering a phrase from a long time ago.

"I am sorry. That was harsh, and it as completely against my education to have said so. I am deeply sorry, you don't know how-"

"But you do believe it, don't you? And you haven't changed you mind since then, quite evidently…"

"The behavior exhibited by most part of your family can be deemed somewhat.., questionable… yes, I suppose my mind hasn't changed on that matter." He admitted. 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew her earlier supposition that it was done in revenge to her was unreasonable, yet she rather hoped her second hypothesis would b characterized similarly. Now calmed, she decided to wait over as the shock passes trough her body. She looked at the ocean, and the speedily disappearing sun and realized tiny droplets of water were falling from the sky; as if the heavens mirrored her inner storm, calmed and controlled but weeping… bleeding… 

"I… I did not consider that excuse enough, however." A tiny voice behind her explained. She didn't turn around; though she was somewhat intrigued by what he had to say, she lost all sense of emotion; it was as if everything happening were miles away, and she could only hear and feel the echo… He continued, however, and every word she registered brought her out fro deep within, into reality.

"Elizabeth, I have a rotten soul. All my life I worked to show the world I wasn't prideful and selfish; I funded medical research and gave home to lost children… But I realize now it was all for selfish reasons. I haven't changed, and you were right. Please, accept my apologies, and hear my reasons… However much it may disgust you, I believe you deserve to hear the truth." He said, preparing to tell, for the first time, what really lurked behind his every action, admitting for the first time even to himself.

"I… I couldn't let hi have her. When you talked of marriage yesterday I realized how serious it all was, and how little it took them to reach complete and perfect bliss. I realized he loved her more than anyone, and that she loved him back with the same level and intensity… They have found each other, at the right time, under the right circumstances, so hat nothing would separate them… And you see, that was when my glass received the last drop. How could he get the woman of her dreams and not me, when it was I who had gone through so much, sacrificed and suffered to such great extent he couldn't in his dreams endure!" he took a deep breath and continued "I was jealous, Lizzy… I envied their happiness and also the ease with which they came by it… I was resentful because I still… I still couldn't have you." 

At this point, realization hit her. He loved her. She caused her sister her current unhappiness, yet it was reversible. 

She slowly turned around, and looked into his eyes; he was pleading for her not to leave, but she could se he was prepared to take any consequences she may initiate for his sinful actions. He gave himself, in his entirety to her; his future, both professional and emotional, depended on her, and her alone. He talked from his soul; like the heavy clouds above them, he was pouring out his soul; it could hold his feelings no longer: he had given up the fight. 

The rain was now falling in heavy frequency, wetting both of their faces, and yet neither closed their eyes. She took a step toward him, so he was closer, close enough to be touched…. They could hear the tiny drops of rain furiously hitting the ground surrounding them, the waves, the water near them. She lifted an arm, and placed a hand on his cheek, caressing his neglected skin. Tears from her eyes mixed with drop falling on her face; but these were tears of happiness, calmed, silent, but pure happiness. 

He grabbed her hand on his cheek, and she was grateful for the warmth, for the reassurance. She kept staring at his eyes, which were now more filled with love and caring, adoration, really, as he was looking at her like at a goddess. He couldn't really believe his luck, his good fortune, but he wasn't about to waste time dwelling on it, rather, he grabbed this fortunate change of events so tight he was determined never to let go if it. If it were a dream, he thought…. Let it never, ever end, lend me stay in come for the rest of my life as never have I felt so fulfilled; such absurd waves of joy from one, tiny touch of a minuscule hand.

All was forgotten. Nothing lived, nothing existed but the two of them, however cliché that sounds. It is, of course, impossible to say they saw nothing but the eyes of that special other, however… they cared not about details, they concentrated on and registered merely what was most important to them; and that, truly, were the eyes, and now mouth, of that very special other. 

Soon she found his hand on her cheek, as they were slowly closing the distance between them; and from that moment, even when they were thousands of miles apart, they never separated from each other. Their kiss erupted from emotion, from love and caring and need, the need to know the other feels the same and that never again will they be alone, will they feel their life was passing by, unrecorded. The kiss was soft, and slow, both savoring every moment, every touch, every nerve impulse… He hugged her closer to him, and with her arms around his neck, she pulled him close to her as well, never wanting to let go. 

The rain was still hitting the ground strong and empowered, purifying the earth, the air, the essence of the universe, making sure that those two, insignificant ants on a majestic planet had the new beginning they so much deserved; they had their path carved in gold and joined by diamond so they can be inseparable. Yes, the heavens looked down and sighed that, at last the two tragic heroes found their way to each other, and with them found that unexplainable warmth, sort of like the one that fills your gut while drinking hot chocolate after an exhausting victorious snow fight, or a long relaxing bubble bath after a successful but hard-working day… like sitting down in front of the chimney on a cold, winter day to hear grandpa unleash his fountain of wisdom and memories… It's the warmth when seeing a daughter married or a sister giving birth to a new life, except without the bitterness undeniably accompanying it… 

The two were floating in air as the winds from far away cleaned away the dirt from around them, cleansing heir souls and extracting those sour thoughts…

They were back on ground, and the sun was coming out too; from the corner of her eyes she saw the magnificent rainbow painted over the heavens, and in turn, he saw her beloved face illuminated by the first rays of light, creating a creature more precious than an angel, and he knew she would never be lost to him. 

"I love you" he whispered into her soul and she gave him a smile more radiant than the most blinding of sunrays.

* * *

I PROMISE next chapter is the flashback quarrel, the reason why they seoarated in the first place. I actually wrote that before this, but I hadn't had much time o, quite honestly, the mood to type it all down )don't get exicted it's not much) and post it, but it will be done hopefully before Monday. 

Oh, btw, this isn't the end of the story. :P Tell me how you liked! 


	21. Flashback: The Fight

"Mr

**Chapter 21:**

Previously:

"_Mr. James! Thank goodness you are here, please, Please let me in!"_

"_All right then, if you promise not to shout again" he said with a wink. He liked that girl, he approved of her and had a secret dream, a wish of happiness for he whom he thought of as a son almost. _

"…_I promise. Give me love to Georgiana…. You too mother." The Prince was on the phone. He didn't see them come in, but after a cough from Mr. James, he exclaimed_

"_Lizzy!"_

"William! I am so glad I could still catch you, I thought you had already left!" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, as you can see, I am still here" he answered with a cold tone that froze Lizzy. "What do you want?" he commanded. Elizabeth didn't know what to think, what to say. Doesn't he know why she is here? Hasn't he been the one to ask her… Though she didn't really know if she was going to go with him. She really would've loved to be decisive just this once I her life!! But, alas, she had still not made up her mind, though that really wasn't her biggest problem now.

"What do you mean… I-"

"You didn't seriously think the offer is still standing?" his voice, his eyes, his demeanor were becoming drier by the second. "After the stunt you pulled, it's incredible you have the face to even show up here!" had he not been red better, he would've shouted. And perhaps, Lizzy would've preferred that, than listening to venom dripping from his mouth at every word.

"What… stunt… Will?" she was confused, she could not fathom what had changed so suddenly!

"oh, don't play the innocent. Picture, in the papers?! You were the only one who knew where we would be! I honestly trusted you, Elizabeth… Fine way of repaying me, after all I have done for you!" this really got her mad.

"All you have done for me?! And what would that be, oh Mighty? You have done nothing but give me reason to cry, lie to my family and tempt me to make what, I now clearly see, would have been the biggest mistake of my life! You are nothing, just a self-centered, arrogant pig who is excessively full of himself!"

"I trusted you! I opened up fro you, I believed in you! Do you know how ha that is for someone in my position?! Oh, sorry, I forgot where you come from; a family not a single inch above the level of white trash!"

"Do. Not. Insult my family!!" she shouted. "How dare you! You say you trusted me, but aren't my beliefs and my opinions part of what you should trust then?! I know of the paper, William, the one you are dashing off to sign so keenly! The one that, you very well know, goes against everything I stand for! How can you say you trust me, when at the first possible occasion you throw away my views like it was some empty Inca-cola can! How come **you** to insult my family, the closest thing in the world to me, when days before now you said you loved me!"

"Well, it just shows how mistaken I was about you, that you can't even recognize the flaws of breeding in your family. Now I see what a disaster it would've been to take a wild mare into Buckingham!"

"It's all about you, isn't it? All about what you want, when and how! I'm sorry, I will not dance to your rhythm, bow to your feet, because you don't even deserve a civilized greeting! You talk about my flaws, and my family's defects, but look in the mirror! Had you behaved more like a gentleman, I might've pitied you; but as it is, you fail even to bring forth sadness in me!" she said, with a cool and crushed voice. To say she was disappointed would be like saying that the sun is a mere light bulb; she could not stand to be in the same room as him any more. He stood there, shock clear on his face, as if he had never been reproached in his life.

"I-" she looked at him once more, and him not showing any signs of remorse, with a broken heart she decided to just leave. She took a deep breath, and uttered her last words "I hope, I truly hope that someday you can find the path to happiness. Have a nice life, William. Goodbye." And with that she left a room full of dumbfounded people, and the love of her life. On the way out she met with an important-looking gentleman, running to tell the Prince he I already late, and though being the Prince has some advantages he really did need to try to make people wait as little as possible if he is to remain the little dignity he had left in the public eye.

For weeks afterwards there were stories in the paper, tabloids really, about them; the "Mystery girl and the Prince!" and their summer fling… No one knew who she was, of course. She had closed that chapter in her life, or so she thought. Bu the truth is, she never could forget about those heavenly days she spent with him. She became bitter, closed, solitary, and every decision in her life, though unconsciously, was made around William. Her family tried to help her, but with so many other girls her mother was busy trying to marry them off, and her dad assured himself this change in her attitude was "just a teenage thing". And when she did not see, to ever grow out of it, they all became so used to it they thought nothing of changing it. Not that anything would have helped; the last tiniest bit of hope she had left was eroded away by time and by the Prince himself.

Elizabeth's aunt as the cause of that erosion; indirectly anyway. Noticing her niece's depression-state and with a sharpened womanly instinct she decided to pay for Elizabeth's journey to England organized by her school. Though she insisted it was not necessary, she had no say in it, and she went anyway, having possibly the worst time she has ever spent with Charlotte. To top it all, due to the school's warm hospitality Her Royal Highness decided his son should greet the group of travelers, and assist them in any way possible. Unknown both to Elizabeth and William, the chance to right their previous mistakes came, and went by.

Arriving at the airport, Elizabeth was the last to receive her luggage and thus the last to enter the Arrival's lounge; the last to see their royal surprise. She froze down and cursed Fate for bringing her into these situations, wishing more than ever that a hole could be made into the grown by pure mind power and disappear until it was OK to come out.

He looked at her, and could barely hide his surprise.

"hi." He greeted her, as he did everyone else.

"uhm.. hey there" she said, smiling. Maybe this was her chance! And then Charlotte came to ruin it all.

"William, be careful with her; you wouldn't know from that sweet and innocent face, but she can really bite! Be careful, she is in a foul mood; she has been ever since that agreement global warming-thing was signed… You should hear her talk about it!"

"Is that so?" he asked, with ice-cones like daggers shooting from hi eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. I do not **lie** about my passions… and I **respect** what I claim to care about, what surrounds me." The double meaning of that was not lost to the Prince, though he was about to answer back when the arrival of the limo was announced. The shared a drive from Heathrow airport, them the only ones completely silent sharing the ride with 15 other overly chatty girls. And that was the last tie they saw each other, until a fateful evening 8 years later.

OK, DONE with the flashbacks. Loved, hated? PLS answer back! - IloK


	22. Breaking the Ice

"So

**Chapter 22:**

"So... how has life been treating you?" he asked, after a long walk in silence. They were on the beach, barefoot and arm in arm, soul in soul. The break in the silence came opportune; it wasn't too early, yet I was not too late either. The comfort of the silence subtly transformed into the comfort of the words, told by a loving heart.

"Not bad, considering…" she answered. She did not know whether to voice her thought; it was not lack of confidence, more like worry over how he would take it. She did not want to hurt him, not just yet.

"Considering…?" he pressed on after a few moments of silence. He did not want to intrude, but something must be said.

"…your absence" she whispered, not daring to look in his eyes. It dawned on him, how much she must have suffered as well, how much misery their silly fight meant to both of them. He did not know what to answer; such intimacy was an unknown ground to he who has spent his life trying to avoid it. Thy kept on walking, though now with an uncomfortable silence.

"So… What is the protocol in occasions like these? What rules are there, which giving my inbred nature I would obviously not know…?" she asked. The words said in the past still stung her, for they came from someone so close to her.

"Please, Elizabeth, forgive me" he pleaded, both with words and eyes, and entire being. "You should know that what I said, I did not mean; and what you said did not go unheard."

"Will, I'm sorry. I just…"

"You were hurt, and it is my fault. I will not forgive myself while I live for causing you so much pain.

"How noble of you… but I must say, if it is so I do not agree with what you said; you are still very self-centered if you believe all was because of you. No-" she said, looking at him with honesty shining in her eyes "no, my misery was more from hate to myself, for letting you go. I am not entirely blameless either, William; I know what I have said, what I have done and I am sorry."

"Let's call it even?" he said with a grin.

"You bet!" she smiled, and kissed him. They kept on walking, admiring the sea and admiring each other's company. All barriers were down, nothing left to forgive, nothing to repent; they were facing a new beginning, a chance to right previous wrongs and start all over.

"I am so proud of you, Lizzy!" he whispered, out of the blue. He has been meaning to tell her for so long, but never really had the chance; though this wasn't particularly the right moment, I was as good as ever, and it was bursting out of him. "You are a remarkable woman; I am humbled by you. All that you have achieved, all the obstacles you had to pass… meanwhile firm to your beliefs; never wavering, never doubting what was right. You outshine even the sun itself!" tears were silently falling down her cheek, celebrating her joy at having him there next to her and hearing those sweet words fro him.

"Will, I-" she hated sentimentality; she cleared away her tears, gave a cheeky smile and answered "oh dear, what have I don't to you? You have become rather cheesy, good Sir… I do not have the advantage of answering back in such a manner… Though I am rather certain I could beat you to that tree there!" she said, already running towards the tree in question. He gave a loud laugh and ran to catch her up, which seemed rather an easy task. He lifted her up laughing, and they spent the afternoon playing like children; carefree, happy and as if they had all the time in the world.

Hours went by, and it was soon time to go back to the hotel. There they were faced with reality; Jane, like they never saw her before, with unbrushed hair and red eyes greeted them at the dining table.

"Jane! I am so sorry, I…" she could not possibly say the truth, that she forgot about her... she was at a loss. She felt so guilty, which was made even worse by the pure bliss which now housed her heart, even though her sister was in such a state.

"Lizzy! There you are, I was wondering… Oh, don't worry about me, I am fine, really!" she tried a weak smile, with little success. Lizzy knew it was not the moment to tell her sister about the 180° turn her life has made, though she so wanted to; she wanted to shout it out to all the world how she was given a second chance.

"Come, Jane,let's eat something, and tomorrow we'll head back to London, all right?"

"oh, Lizzy, I am so sorry! I feel dreadful about this, now you have nowhere to live!" Jane, always worrying about others… this has never occurred to Lizzy.

_She is right, you know… If they have broken up, neither of you have anywhere to live… You are going to have to find an apartment, and fast…_

_But it can't be anything large, though, I can't afford it! I can barely pay for the living of two people and a very, very small apartment, somewhere nasty…_

"Um, perhaps I could help in that area…" offered William. He didn't want to intrude on what obviously was a family matter, but he knew the problem could not be solved otherwise.

"Will, really, it's nice of you to offer, but I really think it would be better if you didn't… Wouldn't look very _proper, _you must admit. Giving us a place to live would be like… well, you know what I mean." Pictures of the movie Gigi came racing to her head, and she knew the last thing they needed was a scandal.

"Come on Lizzy, it's the 21st Century! People have modern thinking now, let me help!"

"No dear. Really, trust me it's better this way. Besides… it's no like it's the first tie I am going to self-sustain… Yes London isn't cheap, but I'll manage!" she gave him a peck on the lips. "I appreciate your concern, but have a little faith. We'll be just fine." She smiled, and he gave in. With a louder voice she added "Besides, a smaller apartment would bring us closer together… literally. Right, Jane?" she turned to her sister, who obviously was not really paying attention.

"Yes, you're perfectly right Lizzy!" she said absentmindedly.

"All right, well… Either we get her really drunk, or it's bedtime!" she smiled apologetically at William. "See you tomorrow Will!"

"Goodnight love, see you in the morning!" he gave her a goodbye kiss.

"Come, Jane, let's get you up!"

"But Lizzy, your lunch! I mean…dinner!"

"We have already finished it dear, don't you remember?" she lied. _Ok, but it's a white lie. I'm entitled to white lies… under very extreme conditions! _ She gave a fake yawn "I'm dead tired, please Jane!"

And thus, the two sisters went up. With one last glance at William from the top of the staircase, Elizabeth disappeared into the night.

_Fate is so cruel. Why should I get my happiness, at the cost of Jane losing hers?_ Lizzy wondered, staring at her sleeping sister beside her.

_It didn't have to be like this, you know. It was his fault that all this happened. _

_But he had good reason! I mean…not good reason, but an understandable one!_

_Oh please, don't mistake hi for a saint. It was a selfish reason, a terrible one! How could he do to others what had been done to him, when he knows the pains of it, the misery which was unavoidable with his actions! _

_It wasn't only him, though. It was that Bingley woman too! She hates Jane; despises her like there is no tomorrow. Besides, no one can be perfect!_

_You don't believe that, don't lie. To you, he __**is**__ Perfect. _

_Yes… I truly cannot find fault in him. _

_Love had blinded you, dear._

_Blinded __**us**__. Remember? We are one and the same person!_

_Yes, but I am the sane part of that person, and I am telling you to snap out of it._

_Never! If ignorance brings by such happiness, than blissfully ignorant I shall for ever remain!_

………

_Don't give me that silent treatment!_

_I am your conscience, I am allowed everything. "All is fair in love and war!" as they say._

…_This is not war, just a peaceful exchange of ideas._

_Right._

_All right, you win. I'll have a chat with Will tomorrow, but leave me alone for now, I want to dream._

_I wonder who you intend to dream about…_

_And I wonder where my all-so famous sarcasm originates from…_

_Hush, go dream or something!_

And so she did. She dreamt about William, and many little Willibeths, and a "happily ever after".

Another chapter done!! Sorry for the lateness… I was super shocked with the 54 days it said I have passed since I last updated!! The reason is, and I am not trying to excuse myself, I realize there is no justification for such a sin, but the thing is, I'm in school and have a slight procrastination problem, so I usually have no tie for anything. And… yes, the hall of shame! I can't write fights. I suck at them. Really.

Anyway… R&R!!


	23. Going Home

Chapter 23:

**Chapter 23:**

It was the morning after. Elizabeth woke up, hoping with all her might that the previous day was not merely a dream. It took all her will power not to run down, with her harry potter pajamas and bunny slippers, to greet William and be with him. But propriety won, as it always did, and she hurried to change and go down to breakfast. She left Jane sleeping, she thought she needed it.

Down at the breakfast table was William, sitting coffee in hand and reading the papers. Apparently, there was something which really bothered him.

"What is it dear?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Hey! Good morning!" he greeted her with a kiss. She nodded at the papers, and he was compelled to answer. "Nothing, love."

"Come on, it can't be nothing… I HATE the tabloids!!" she grunted as she saw what it was all about. Apparently, someone has found out about Jane and Bingley, and there was a 3-pge spread, including a timeline on their relationship, comments from friends and a poll! about whether they would get back together or not.

"Well… one thing is true; these journalists work real fast. Just don't let Jane see it, it would break her heart… especially that 80 of "Not" voters…No way!"

"What?" he asked, rather disinterested.

"Listen to this: "Another interesting fact which has reached our ears-" attached to a cone the size of this entire country no doubt! "- is that our glorious Prince has, once again, disappointed his nation in obtaining them a Princess,"

"What?!"

"Yes, and it goes on, but I don't have the stomach to read it to you, here, hold" she passed the paper to him. As they silently continued with their breakfast, and numerous cups of coffee, Elizabeth remembered what she was going to speak to William about. She waited until he finished reading all the news and could have his undivided attention.

"Will… We need to talk about something."

"Yes, I suppose it would be a shame to spend our life without a topic of conversation… what do you propose then?"

"Come on, this is serious. It's about… Jane."

"Oh…"

"Listen, I do not judge you for… anyway, now you can make it right… right?" she asked. It was a sensitive topic; she knew he felt ashamed of his actions, but it had to be discussed.

"Of course! I have already called Charles and asked him to meet me. The moment you two are safely moved in, the whole business will be solved."

"No. Please, Will, this is more important to me. Jane comes first! Besides, who knows how long it will take us to find an apartment…"

"All right love. Jane comes first." He gave her a small kiss, and she smiled. _Problem solved! _"And, about the apartment… you never said I couldn't help in choosing it. You already have one waiting, I called some people who knew some people." He grinned. _How adorable he is when he smiles! And, he is right… no harm done with a little help from him…_

At that moment, Jane was coming down, proud and trying to hide evidence of her early morning crying.

"Good morning Lizzy… morning William…" she tried to sound cheerful, but… her acting talent was about at the level of her singing.

"Jane! We were discussing with Will that perhaps we should cut the trip short and all head back to London?"

"Yes, that is a very good idea… though I hope it is not because of me, because I really wouldn't mind staying, the scenery is beautiful!"

"No, dear Jane, we must g back. We all want to." She answered. They continued their breakfast in silence, though in a completely different atmosphere than before. After it, the three went to pack their bags and pay their bill (which, fortunately for Lizzie, was on the house… if not, she did not know how she would've managed her share without William's help) and finally embarked on the drive back home.

"This trip really hasn't turned out as we have planned… has it?" Jane said suddenly, in a weak voice as if she were voicing her thoughts more to herself.

"no… it really hasn't…" Elizabeth, who was now sitting at the front seat next to William looked at him, in adoration. "But don't worry Jane, everything will be all right soon, you will see. This can't end like this, it just can't!"

"Thank you for your concern, Lizzy, really, but… I'm fine. I mean… it's not like his move was unreasonable… what he ever saw in me I will never know…"

"Will, please stop at this gas station, I need to slap my sister back to reality!" William dutifully stopped and Elizabeth dragged her sister out of the car, while William waited patiently.

"JANE BENNET, you will stop this nonsense at once! If Bingley can't see the wonderful angel you are, than he does not deserve you! Never, ever think again that you are not worth him, because you are thrice the man he will ever be! …well, woman…"

"Lizzy, I don't know what you are on about. There is no need for a scandal, please just let's get back to the car!" Jane was so cold, so distant, so… _So much like you, 8 years ago…_ _I can't let the same thing happen to her, not Jane!_

"Jane, I know what you are going through, and trust me this is not the way to handle things!"

"Oh, Lizzy, forgive me for saying, but you have no idea… I really love him! He really was the one… and he doesn't want me…" Jane as good as cried, but kept her composure. "I love you, Lizzy, but you can't even imagine how much it hurts."

"Jane… Jane, dear Jane! If you only knew…"

"Knew what, Lizzy?"

"This is going to be a long story… wait, I'll tell Will to switch off the motor." With the authorization of William to disclose their story for the first time to a third party, she started her tale. She told her about how they met, and how she hated him, but how he made her love hi not long after. She talked about the concert night, the starbucks evenings and the rendezvous in the park… she told her everything, almost moment to moment, and she listened horrified.

"Jane, I am so sorry. I know I should've told you then, but… I was so young!" Lizzy cried with her sister.

"Yes… yes you were… I wish you would've told me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for distancing myself, and for being so cold and cruel and… oh Jane!"

"Lizzy, I had no idea… How it must've pained you to see him so many times, with Charles and me… and him! What does he say to all this… and how… ?" she had so many questions, her ace look so bemused, that Elizabeth couldn't but laugh.

"We are all right. Yesterday… Yesterday was a beautiful day" she grinned, and Jane hugged her tight.

"I am so glad to have you back, Lizzy!" she took a deep sigh, and said in a serious tone

"You see, Jane, I **do** know what it is… how it feels and how tempting it is to just not care… But you will end up as bitter and idiotic as me, Jane. And I don't want to lose you again..!"

"You won't, Lizzy, I promise!"

Crying session over, they sat back into the car, Lizzy holding Jane in her arms, giving her protection while she slept through their ride.

"Will?" Lizzy called the driver in a whisper, receiving a grumble.

"I just… wanted to thank you for the Global warming act…"

"You saw that, didn't you?"

"Well, it was difficult not to… made the headlines for months, I think."

"Yes, well… was an unexpected move for the time. You were right, it turned out…" at this point, William's phone stared ringing.

"Could you please pick that up? I don't want to risk getting caught driving and talking.."

"Sure, where is it? Ah, found it! Hello, Prince William's phone?"

"Who is it?"

"Elizabeth Bennett, who's asking?"

"The Queen, Miss Bennett, you should recognize voices better. And I demand to speak to my son, please!"

"Uhm, Will, it's your mother."

"Too late to say I'm away I suppose?"

"Too fishy. Here" she said passing the phone to him.

"Good morning mother, how are you?"

……..

"Yes, I understand, but-"

……..

"Mother!"

……..

"Could we discuss this when I am not driving please?"

……..

"Good bye Mother." He said, throwing the phone on the neighboring seat. "Unbelievable!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing… just… Caroline is busy trying to ruin my life again."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for? I brought it on myself." After a slight pause he added "And I really hope I won't have to spend the rest of my life hearing "I'm sorry" from you.."

"You have so little faith in me? I should hope I wouldn't have a reason to apologize so often…"

"We're almost there. I'll leave you at a cinema-, that will give me time to talk to Bingley and you may not need to move out in the end."

"Thank you, that is very considerate. But what should we watch, I wonder? Wall-e?"

"Or kung-fu panda, another highly recommendable choice." They joked.

"All right. But, seriously… don't call-off the apartment you found us just yet; I don't want to burden Bingley… especially now with Caroline and all…"

"Don't worry about her, it will be solved in a matter of days. But, you wish is my command, the apartment will remain reserved for you."

"thanks"

"Mhm…" muttered Jane

"Good morning, sleeping beauty! Will here has decided to drop us out for some Wall-E –ing, you up for it?"

"Uh… sure… what?" her brain was, obviously, still asleep.

"Here we are! Lizzy, I'll pick you up in 2 hours, have fun!"

"Yeah, you too." And with that, they left. Needless to say, they did not watch Wall-E, but spent their 4 hours waiting for William talking, and truly catching up. When William arrived, Jane was almost back to being herself, cheerful and even laughing at some of Lizzy's, very bad, jokes.

"Jane… I got something for you, go check in the car."

"Oh, William, you didn't have to!" Jane answered.

"Actually… I really did. I'm sorry. I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday." With a confused look, Jane approached the car, where her surprise was waiting.

Guess what the surprise was winkwink


	24. He finally lives

Chapter 24:

**Chapter 24:**

"You did good." Smiled Lizzy watching as Jane and Bingley made up.

"It was the least I could do. I really hope she'll forgive me…"

"Of course she will, she's Jane! I honestly believe she is physically incapable of holding grudges."

"Yeah, well… that is what I thought about Bingley, and trust me… the last 3 hours of talk was spent with me trying to get his forgiveness. He really loves her, you know."

"Yes… it shows… Can you imagine their wedding?"

"Hahaha, it would be worth going to just to see Caroline's face!" he laughed.

"Hey, don't be so cruel. She is entitled to her opinions; freedom of speech and all."

"..Even if her opinions are that she should be with me?"

"Now that would be crossing the freedom line!" Lizzy winked at him. Everything felt so perfect; the two sisters merry and in love, with the right person, without doubts.

"Talking about weddings… Do you think you could help Charlotte out?"

"Of course! Sorry my love, I completely forgot about her. I will make a call right now!"

"Right now…? You sure about that?" she asked, with a glow in her eyes.

"Why, do you have anything else in mind?" he asked.

"Actually, I always did want to play Frisbee in St. James's Park…" she said cheekily.

"But the car…!"

"There is such a thing as the subway, you know."

"I sense some very bad influence from you…" he said, mocking his mother.

"Deal with it!" she laughed.

I was not hard to convince William to ride the subway as, truth be told, he was rather curious himself.

"You know, I have never been on one of these before."

"It's not overly difficult for me to believe, to tell the truth. IT would've definitely made the headlines!"

"Ah, the secret is out! You have been following my every move through the tabloid, admit it!"

"Yes, I was your very own personal tabloid-stalker." She looked around at all the people staring at them, and could not but laugh "me and millions of other people!"

"Are you cheating on Caroline?" shouted out a brave teenager from the other end of the cabin.

"Haven't you heard?! They are over!"

"Maybe it was because of her!"

"Yeah, maybe he did cheat!" Elizabeth could not hold in her laughter any longer. Though William was similarly amused, he had a greater job before he could give in to the laughing urges.

"No, I did not cheat; I hoped you would know I am more honest. But let me present you to Elizabeth, Elizabeth Bennet, actually."

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hello!" came from everywhere.

"Is this the new girlfriend?" someone asked.

"'This' has a name… and yes" he turned, staring into her eyes "she is." She could not help her smile reaching both ears at the same time, no matter how scientifically impossible she deemed it previously.

"I'm glad to hear it" she whispered to him, which got her a peck on the lips, and "awwww"s from the entire female, and some male, population present.

"Wow, public displays of affection" she continued her teasing "whatever has become of the Prince I wonder?"

"He finally lives." Lizzy was in heaven, her heart melted and her brain clouded by pink and white chunks of precipitation. Realizing that the couple's attention wasn't on them anymore, everyone stared talking between them about the recent news.

"You know, I didn't really like that Caroline, I'm glad he got rid of her."

"He looks so happy, doesn't he? Like a spell has been lifted or something; he's a completely new person!"

"Yes, look! He's actually smiling!"

"Rather, can't stop smiling…"

And so on. The tale of the Prince's trip on the subway passed like a wildfire around town, and soon everyone heard what seemed like a myth. And the memory was cherished in the minds of the participants, passing it on to their grandsons and great-grandsons.

Lizzy and William raced out and into the park, where, realizing they had no Frisbees at hand, they asked to join a group already there. It took around 10 minutes for them to utter any kind of response (mainly a mumble, which they took for a "yes") but soon enough they were playing with Mary, Mark, Jonathon and Rachel.

Soon, a great crowd watched the Frusbee-ers, curious of this highly uncharacteristic behavior of their usually cold and distanced Prince. Soon, Frisbee turned into playing hide-and-seek with the paparazzi, and the evening ended with a closing metro ride to SmilingCoffee-Cup. Neither had ever had this much fun; it was as if they were twelve again, innocent and playful, enjoying like never before each other's company.

Their little escapade ended on the evening news, with every local, and international channel reporting the "delusional behavior" of William. For the night, the two couples ordered some sushi and invited Georgina to dinner, to which Elizabeth was looking forward to with many uncertainties. She knew she had the heart of the brother, but she desperately wanted to pacify the sister's.

"William! I saw the news, what happened?" she said with a concerned voice, the moment she came in through the door. "Oh, how terribly rude of me! Hi Jane, and Charles! Thank you for the invitation…"

"Georgi, calm down! Nothing is the matter. Actually… everything is better than ever. You remember Lizzy don't you?"

"We've met… Why, is she here?" she asked, reproaching.

"Yes. Now be nice!"

"How can I be nice if she ruined your life!!" wined the sister.

"Ouch, Georgi!"

"But it's true! Can't you see, she-"

"Enough is enough. I must beg you to refrain from insulting my girlfriend."

"But..! Wait, What?!" she looked a bit confused. "But…" you could see her brain machinery heating up slowly, until, finally, came realization "Right on, bro!" escaped her mouth.

"I will pretend I did not hear the Georgi, but thank you."

"Georgina, I am so sorry! I just couldn't let your mother know! Will wouldn't've wanted it either… Please understand!" Lizzy asked her.

"Hey… if he's happy, I'm happy" she answered, grinning, and giving a hug to lizzy.

"Come on, let's watch a movie. Any suggestions?" Jane asked, with a chorus answer of 'Pride and Prejudice'! from the two fanatics.

Georgina soon fell asleep, before the 'gentleman-like manner' part, which somehow hit home in William. Jane resisted a bit longer, dozing off at the Pemberly scene; Charles was the most hopeless of all three, snoring already when the older sister became ill. Once everyone was asleep, Lizzy and William went into the kitchen fro some adult talk.

"Will, I was thinking…"

"Congratulations, you made it!" teased the Prince. Ignoring him, she continued

"Look, I doubt I could continue working for you any longer… You understand."

"Shall I consider this as your two-week's notice?" he kept on joking, and being ignored.

"Will, you'll have to talk to your mother. Rather… we'll have to talk to her. I can't work for your family any longer."

"Lizzy, couldn't you leave the bad new for tomorrow??"

"It is already tomorrow, dear. We have to start our journey back from Neverland; you knew things couldn't remain the same. Also…" she hated herself for saying this "we have to keep a low profile."

"Lizzy!"

"I honestly don't want a scandal. Please!" she was serious, and finally, so was he. He closed the distance between them, hugged her tight and whispered in her ear "Let the people in charge handle the media; that is what they are paid for. You just enjoy the moment; you have no other obligation."

"I love you so much! I don't want anything to damage your flawless reputation… I've already caused so much trouble…!" she answered. She couldn't hold back a yawn "sorry… it was a long day…" she apologized.

"Yes, it was. All right, let's get you to bed! I have to take Georgi home."

"No, let her stay, She can have my bed."

"And you?"

"Oh shoot, I didn't think about that!" there was the sarcasm coming out again. "It's not like there are absolutely no sofas in this house…"

"All right then, bring her back tomorrow at 8, and we can talk to my mother then. Any other wishes, my Queen?" he asked, in an all-so-sweet voice.

"Yes… a goodnight kiss wouldn't hurt!" he smiled and made that tremendously romantic move of bending her back, like at the end of tango dance, and giving her a full blown kiss, ending with a tiny peck on her slightly freckled nose. "Good night my Love."

"Sweet dreams Will!" and he left. She went to Georgina

"Georgi, dear, get up!" she whispered. In a zombie-state she directed her up to her room, tucked her in and wished her a good night. She went to change and fell asleep on the sofa.


	25. Morning After

Chapter 25:

**Chapter 25:**

The morning came, and as usual Elizabeth was the first to wake. It was still very early, so she was in no hurry; she could peacefully observe the similarities between Georgina and her love. She looked so much like him, it perplexed Lizzy; how can a woman look so exactly like a man, and still look so beautiful being a woman? How can the same face look so delicate, and so strong at the same time? It was truly a mystery to her. She hoped some day she might call that angel her sister; though she dreaded having the Queen as mother-in-law, or having all those annoying royal duties, she could not imagine her life without William.

_You've gotten yourself into a right big hole; neither option is desirable, really. Either you cut yourself off from Will, or you live the tedious life of a royalty… You know you can't have both; you can't be with him and be free at the same time. Something's got to give. _

_You really know how to destroy a perfect morning, don't you?_

_I'm your conscience! It is my duty to worry. _

_Yeah, well, you could take a break sometimes… not like you have to worry about keeping your job…._

_No, the fired one will be you… actually, both of us. We need to find a job, and soon. _

She was right; she barely had enough money saved for the down payment of a small apartment; she needed to survive somehow, and she wasn't going to let go of her freedom so fast. But for now, she needed to worry about getting Georgi back to her mother in time.

"Gerogi, dear, it's time to wake up." She didn't move. _This is going to be harder than I thought…Maybe I shouldn't have pondered so long… _

"Georgi…" she called her in a whisper. Nothing. "Come on, Georgiana, wake up or your mother will hang me!" she pleaded, with a rather encouraging mumble from her.

"What time is it?" she asked, once she finally realized where she was.

"It's time for you to get out of bed. Here, you can change into these" said Lizzy. "Come down to breakfast when you are finished, and then we can leave."

Georgiana took longer than ever to dress, and Lizzy was worried they might be late. _The last think I need today is to be late in taking back the daughter of the Queen… _ Finally she came down, and passing a cereal bar to her Lizzy led her out the doors.

"Have you seen the papers today, m'am?" asked the driver who was already waiting for them.

"No… anything interesting?"

"Well… it's mostly about you…"

"I was expecting it." Lizzy sighed "great for my career; imagine a resume of a lawyer, with an asterisk and small print at the bottom "Appeared in several tabloid magazines for a romantic involvement with the Prince"… just super."

"Come on Lizzy, the people are happy for you! Besides… I doubt you can have a career being married to the King, you know. Marriage in the royal family is a full time job." Georgi intervened.

"Your brother hasn't proposed, Georgi" answered Lizzy, worried that false rumors would leak out from the car.

"But he will! I know he will. There is no other woman for him, Lizzy, you know that very well!"

"Georgiana, who your brother chooses to marry is a decision he alone can make. Only future can tell… No buts" that left Georgiana quiet for a while, and Elizabeth read through the (not tabloid sized) papers.

"You know… you sound like you didn't want to marry him…"

"It's not that… please Georgiana, don't misinterpret me, I love your brother dearly, but…. It's complicated."

"…and I'm too young to understand, is that it?" she asked, hurt and annoyed.

"georgiana!" Lizzy sighed desperately. _How am I expected to explain something to a 16-year old, when I can't even understand things myself?!_

Finally they arrived to Buckingham, on time. The Queen was, of course, already up and waiting… though she didn't seem to expect them. Reaching the door to the room where she was waiting, they caught the end of what seemed like a fiery discussion.

"…and I can't believe you let her stay there! In a bachelor's apartment! This is scandalous!" apparently, William was being reproached, for something that was not his fault. _I sense this is going to be one of those days… _But the worst was still to come. The doors were finally opened, and they went in.

"Good morning dear." Greeted the mother, without any signs of having seen Elizabeth… which she did not notice, as she was busy being shocked at the presence of a certain fellow _I can't believe he is here! I completely forgot about him… This can't end well. _

"Elizabeth, I see you did not mourn my absence for long.." greeted her Wikham.

"Oh darling, don't kid yourself, you have not been away long enough for me to mourn you" she answered in a whisper only he could hear "then again, you'd have to be away for eternity for your absence to even begin to be noticeable" she grinned inside. _Finally, a victory!_

"… and I Hope, for **your **sake that this does not find its way to the tabloids tomorrow, we have enough articles about you two from yesterday to fill the Themes!" scorned the Queen her son. Elizabeth looked at her love, and sent a little "I love you I'm sorry" with her eyes and smile, which she saw returned in the glimpse of a moment.

"Now, Miss Bennett, we have to talk about your job. I am afraid you can no longer work for the Royal Family." _That was rather direct, though not unexpected._

"I am already searching for a new job, Ma'am." She did not seem to even take notice of this. Fortunately, before the hawk could bite again, the door was opened asking urgently for the Queen on some matter or other. She excused herself gracefully, and left the three alone.

"I suppose I should leave the 'love-birds' alone to enjoy their moments together… However may I remind you, William, that we have a very important meeting in about an hour. I'd be there on time, if I were you." Wikham stated.

"Especially knowing _you _won't be there on time…" argued William. Tension seemed to be rising but it all diffused away as the door was opened once again with the tea. Wikham left, though not without a plan to take revenge. George Wikham was not one whom it was clever to humiliate.

"Your mom seemed pi- uhm, pretty angry." Elizabeth went closer to Will.

"She was. Really, she worries way too much about 'looks'. Though, I suppose she is right, to some extent… Have you _seen _what they wrote about yesterday?? It is ridiculous!" he seemed exhausted, though not necessarily from lack of sleep.

"No, decided it's not very healthy to read news today" she answered, giving a tired little wink "It's better not know, so you don't get annoyed… why, what did they say?" Will gave a little laugh at this

"What, you don't want to remain healthy?"

"I smoke, dear, that should give a hint. Besides, it's not like I'm reading it… I'll just hear it, from you, and that really takes most of the sour part away!"

"You're a big girl now, I suppose you know what you are doing."

"Spit it out already, I'm getting curious!" again, a cute little laugh that assured him yet again of who the perfect woman for him is. Only Elizabeth could make him laugh when the only good thing in his life seemed to be her… then again, she also got top priority, above everything and anything else.

"Some words about lack of responsibility, losing mind, losing respect… losing face…"

"Who would write that? Come on, really, what's wrong with…" she took a deep sigh; she really didn't want to get all worked up about this.

"Well, apparently either it was a desperate attempt to show the world I _am_ human, which apparently was not so obvious, or it was even suggested, and this truly shows how remarkably creative some of these tabloid journalists are, you are my one-night-stand who has gotten pregnant, and before our upcoming rushed marriage we want to show the world we really are in love so there won't be any questions!" his face sour now at the remembrance of such articles (yes, believe it or not, a great number of magazines published these ludicrous allegations), William really ruined the previously jovial atmosphere of the room.

"Don't worry about it. Don't worry about anything darling, everything will be all right." She tried to make him feel better, but she was unnerved herself.

"You're here, with me finally." He said. They were sitting on one of those very fancy 18th century sofas which, though terribly uncomfortable, was wide enough for them both to sit, arm in arm. Lizzy had her head on his shoulders, but now her head was raised and they looked into each other's eyes. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, you know that. Nothing. I love you and I-" but he was cut off by Georgina, who came back, now less angry.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry. I… it was the morning and I had to wake up early, and I didn't have my favorite doll and…"

"Why, what happened?" asked William curiously, and a rather annoyed at the intrusion which, though not unwelcome, had a terrible timing.

"Nothing dear, it's between Georgi and me. We are allowed to have our secrets too don't we?" she winked at the younger, and they both laughed.

"Well, I have to go." He said, giving a chaste kiss to Lizzy "I have an important meeting I cannot be late to" he laughed "I'll see you later. Tell me, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me" she winked.

"You're a funny girl, aren't you?" he bent down to kiss her again, and they agreed to meet later in the afternoon in their usual, quiet and isolated place.

The day passed quietly for Elizabeth, who was sitting at her kitchen table, looking for jobs and a place to live. It was hard, because everything was so expensive, she really could not afford just a very small apartment in a sort-of respectable place. And, obviously, she didn't want financial support from anyone, least of all Wiliam. She prided herself in being able to support herself, and she wanted to maintain that as long as she could. Obviously, if she was to marry, that would not be entirely possible… _Thinking about marriage again, are we? You haven't been back together for a week and you think of marriage??_

_It was YOU who brought it up. Really! The places your mind gets to from an innocent, unrelated thought!_

_May I remind you that MY mind is the same as YOUR mind…_

_That's totally unrelated. Besides… what's wrong with some fantasizing? I know he is the only one I would want to live a life with. _

_But you can't live a life with him, don't you realize!! A life with him is no life for you. You wouldn't be able to work, do what you love the most!_

_Why do you have to make things this complicated!? I love him, and he loves me. Together we can figure out everything. _

_There are some things that just cannot be. If you become his wife… You will be Queen. A Queen has certain responsibilities; you will never be able to be yourself truly again._

_He would never ask me to change! He loves me for who I am right now. Not who I may become._

_No, but the situation itself, your position, the country… your dear mother-in-law would. Just stop being in denial and admit you cannot have both things!_

_Why couldn't I?? _

_Come on. Really. You're not this stupid or immature._

Elizabeth really had a troubled mind. She was facing a difficult choice, hypothetically speaking of course, and she did not know what she would choose if it came to be reality. Though her heart said something… her mind had a completely different view of things.

_I suppose… We could still be together, and I wouldn't have to be Queen…_

_Are you seriously suggesting what I think you are? How can you be so selfish?? Asking him to give up his throne!! You're mad! _

_Life is SO unfair!!_

Yes, it is. It is a lesson we all have to learn, and though we may be facing Sophie's choice, there is no way that any solution may be got by whining over what we cannot have; the perfect life. Or is there?


	26. Some light in her Darkness

**Chapter 26:**

She could not stand thinking this much about the same subject. She needed to get a grip of herself, and soon. She tried distracting her mind using several methods; case studies resembling that of William's problem with inter-continental adoption, solving issues for her several organizations or even just reading a Jane Austen book she loved so much. Yet, somehow, nothing seemed to ease her thoughts. The only result was an empty packet of red Marlboros and an even more distressed state of mind resulting from the fact that she realized how many problems she has been ignoring in this week of perfect bliss.

Why is it that even when things are perfect, nothing is? Ying-yang, I suppose; there is always something undesirable in everything good that happens to one. It's the curse of Life perhaps. The only possibility is accepting that fact that she is not WonderWoman and placing priorities. Honestly, though, that second part was the hardest. How can you choose between personal happiness of having found the person you love the most and getting the chance to be with him, and at the same time feel empty at the knowledge that all your dreams will remain unfulfilled if you stay with him?

Choices. Never easy in life. Maybe, if they were, life would not be this exciting. Yes, without failures, you could never feel sufficiently pleased at some success or good fortune. How to decide, then? You can make a list, you can create sets of possibilities, you can do yoga and meditate, and still you won't ever be truly satisfied with a decision when that decision is at the expense of something you really wanted. Unfortunately, usually that seems to be the case. _I suppose the only way is to continue living, and things will resolve themselves,_ she considered. There is always a solution, even if at a moment of despair, one does not see it.

She got a text from William a few hours later, asking her to meet him at SmilingCoffeeCup, so there she went. Traveling there she thought how horrible it was that she did not seem able to discuss her deepest worries with the person she trusts and admires the most… Maybe, if she talks to him? Then again, the conversation might just push him away. Troubling herself already with whether to marry him or not, mere days after getting back together! What if he doesn't intend to marry her? She definitely isn't the perfect woman described in the radio.

"Smoking again? Are you nervous?" he asked, as she sat at the table waiting for him. He seemed exhausted, worried, troubled, and yet beautiful as ever. Elizabeth just stood up and hugged him, without uttering a word, just a hug seeking for protection and giving support. He hugged her back, evidently relaxing in her arms; he needed this just as much as she did. In fact, this was exactly the one and only action that could make him let go of all the problems he was facing. Not words as they gave little support, just the knowledge that he was not alone, that someone was there and would always be there for him to rely on. Ending the hug, they looked for a comfortable sofa where they could sit next to each other arm in arm, and ordered coffee.

"Mother wants us for dinner. And she wants your parents to come too; she seems to believe it imperative to meet them." He stated, noticeably calmer, with a sigh that pushed away all his worries into the air for everyone to deal with. She, in a similarly calm state, did not find this piece of news so stressing.

"It is to be expected I imagine. Would have preferred it to happen later, though. Not looking forward to it, that's for sure". He turned her hand to look into her eyes, all the while caressing her hand in his.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out well. The only important thing is that I love you. My dream of 8 years, the one that seemed impossible, has come true; trust me, I won't allow anything to ruin this. You have my word of honor!" she smiled and kissed him, sealing this promise for ever. Little did he know all the things he still had to solve before the promise was truly kept. At that moment, she received a call from Mrs. Brandon.

"this will be ugly" she sighed, before answering the phone, William squeezing her hand for reassuringly. "Hello? Yes, Mrs. Brandon! How do you do?" William could only hear the tone of voice, which was not at all encouraging.

"I know, and please, forgive me. My actions were completely unprofessional. I am already in search for another-" she was cut-off apparently, but soon answered "What do you mean?" she eyed William with an insecure smile. He would have to find out a bit later it seemed. "Uhm, yes, of course, I-" again, she was cut-off. "Definitely! Thank you. Tomorrow at 8, I'll be there." And with that it finished.

"What was that all about?" he asked with arched brows, hoping for some light in this day of dark clouds.

"Apparently, I don't have to look for a new job!" she said, quite in disbelief still. "They will just assign me a different subject, but they are rather keen on keeping me and giving me another chance!" she said, almost laughing in happiness. Finally, something that works out! Or, at least, an issue less to worry about. William understood too, and shared in her joy, calling for a celebration.

"I'm so proud of you. I know I have already said it, but Lizzy, you are one humbling woman!" he exclaimed.

"All is not lost after all." She smiled.

"Except maybe all the lighters" he laughed at this.

"Or all of the cinema tickets"

"Every Starbucks mug" she ventured

"Oh, what do we have here?! Rooting for the competition are we, when enjoying the pleasant atmosphere of SCC?" now it was her turn to laugh.

"no, no, never!"

"Good" he kissed her nose "because I already asked for this place to be reserved exclusively for us"

"Well, that should be convenient. Do you intend to live here?"

"Practically, yes. You do know the importance of a good coffee I presume." She raised her mug

"Cheers! For many more good memories in this place, on this sofa, with these mugs and, most importantly, for Coffee!" "Cheers!"

"So," she asked a while later "what plans for today?"

"Hm, let me check" he took out his daily planner, and studied for minutes the noticeable emptiness of the half-page that represented his afternoon. "Nothing important" he grinned "why, any ideas?"

"Why am I supposed to always be the creative one thinking of fun ways to spend time?!" _Cheeky!_ William thought. _She'll see_.

"All right, tell you what. Meet me at the entrance of Bingley's building at 8pm."

"Sure. What will we do?"

"Surprise" he grinned. _Bugger, now I have to come up with something truly awesome! I think I'm going to call Bingley._

With that they separated, as she had to prepare for tomorrow's meeting with her boss, and he had to… well, had to prepare a super unforgettable evening for her.

"Charlie? Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you could help me with something today, seeing as you have more experience than me at-" No, I will not let you know before Lizzy finds out. Call me cruel, or call me a genius, You, dear Reader, will have to wait anxiously as she does.

"Oh, Jane! What am I going to wear, I have nothing. I know I always ask you, but Will was so mysterious, I don't know where we are going and I want to dress properly!" Elizabeth was, certainly, nervous. Jane only laughed; she loved these girl times she spends with her sister, insecurities and all. She knew, though, that no matter what she wore, William would find her beautiful. Besides, he would never risk taking her somewhere where dress would matter, to embarrass neither her nor himself. Finally they agreed on something, though Lizzy kept trying to make last minute changes. She was almost literally shaking!

"It is incredible how love can change someone. Lizzy, has I only seen you when you arrived here and now, I would definitely not recognize you!"

"Thanks, Jane, that's very helpful" Lizzy's sarcasm was a famous trait of hers, and from it not even Jane could escape.

"Don't be like that, I mean it with the best of intentions." Jane smiled.

"Well, 10 minutes for him to arrive, check my make-up please and then I should be going down." Lizzy was seriously nervous. Actually, she was freaking out; her sweating was causing more troubles for Jane, who was trying to make her face look impeccable. _Why is it that woman worry so much about their looks, especially when they have already got the guy! This is not right. I just hope he is suffering with this just as much as I am._ Lizzy had little experience with this kind of feelings, as she has never had a relationship she really cared to maintain. Not like this. And though she felt, in her heart, that should she appear in rags and unwashed hair, he would still love her, forever. She knew their 'thing' was the real thing, that it was meant to be, that their future lies together. _Aaaaah! Why does he do this to me! If he isn't nervous, I'm going to kill him!_ Don't worry, dear Liz, he is nervous, trust me.

"ok, so, how do I look?" he asked, for the millionth time.

"Dashing, as usual." Bingley responded, smiling.

"I can't have 'the usual'!!! Everything has to be perfect, more than perfect, it has to be unforgettable, it has to be the best night of her life until now! Don't tell me I look 'the usual'!" William was angry. No, rather, he was nervous, freaking out. It diverted Bingley to see his friend like this, as he was usually so calm and controlled. _I suppose it is as they say… Love changes people._ Bingley thought about how he had been changed by Jane… _That wonderful woman! I just hope she likes the ring._ He hasn't told Darce yet, but it was sort of a non-spoken understanding between them that they will both marry the Bennett sisters. He wouldn't be surprised if Darcy had already a ring separated from the store, for his best friend to use. You can say anything about the Prince's manners, but he definitely had taste.

"Darce, you don't want to be late. Stop fidgeting and go have fun. You look exceptionally handsome today, and your tie does not need to be done again!" Charles reproached his friend, who was untying and tying his tie, again.

"Yes, you're right, for a change. Have you called the-" "Yes" "and are you certain that-" "Of course I am!" "are the-" "Willaim Darcy, just go! Everything is taken care of!" Ok, Will was getting on Bingley's nerves now. But who can blame him?

"Brother, you must tell me everything tomorrow!" Georgina was almost more excited than her brother, except she did not share his nerves too. He took a deep breath, went to hug his sister and placed a good-night kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Georgi. See you tomorrow at breakfast."

"If you arrive back by then!" she said, cheekily. He allowed himself a little chuckle, and left.

Lizzy was waiting outside the entrance, looking at her watch every 5 seconds, waiting for William to arrive. She was looking at the cars, hoping every taxi and every limousine held the person she was waiting for. Minutes seemed to pass as slow as usually decades do, and she was restless by now. Also, interestingly, she was dead curious! She couldn't wait for what William had planned for her, though she tried not to imagine so as not to get disappointed. Of course, she could never in her wildest dreams imagine what was waiting for her.

"Will! I thought you would never come! What-" she could not finish her sentence, as the moment William arrived and she realized part of the plan, she was speechless.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I encountered a little hold-up… You see, some aspects of transport are beyond my control." He said. Miraculously, now that they were together again, all nerves were forgotten, as if they had never existed; Elizabeth could not care less about neither dress nor makeup nor hair, and William would not notice even if her tie had a huge hole in it. Not even the flashing cameras were noticed by the two, they were so immersed in their own world where only the two of them existed at the moment. Sort of like dreaming a dream about each other, where both dream the same thing, and when the other's actions are full of surprise.

A few seconds later, Elizabeth was over the shock and started laughing.

"You are crazy, you know that?"

"Some might offer that explanation. However, I choose the term 'original'. Now come on, this is just the beginning of the surprise!" _Ok, I'm seriously not disappointed_ Lizzy thought, with an excited smile on her face.


	27. The Surprise

**Chapter 27**

Now, I could tell you it was a carriage, or Will on a White horse like Prince Charming or some other very cheesy and over-used symbol of romance. Thankfully, William is much more creative and original than that. See, simplicity is the key to it all; overdo it, and you're trying to hard. But too little, with a hidden meaning, and you can never get it wrong. As long as the message is personal, directed at the individual and could not be replicated to anyone else. As long as it highlights the times spent together, even a single red rose could be meaningful, unique, tear-jerking.

Actually, it was a van. A huge van, and at the sides there was an enormous picture of Machu Picchu, with the ad shouting 'Come to Peru! Land of mystery, land of the unexpected, land where anything can happen'.

"Come on already, we're following a very tight schedule." William was smiling, happy that Lizzy was favourably surprised.

She went into the car, and found some chairs and more posters everywhere. And, of course, coffee.

"where are we going? " she asked, comfortably sipping her coffee while the driver fought with traffic.

"to Peru of course! But here's the catch; we're not just travelling distance. We're also conquer time today." She did not quite understand, and he would give no more explanation. She just had to wait and see, and honestly, she did not really mind. The time in the van was spent quietly, she looking at the pictures that brought back memories of ehr childhood, and him admiring her features, the tiny movement of muscles that brought about the subtlest of smiles, making her even more radiant in his eyes.

Soon, they have arrived at the location; a school building which seemed to have been prepared for some sort of a concert.

"Every week, there is an educational concert organized for the children to teach them classical music appreciation. Most only come to socialize and not get flunked, though i do believe it is making a change in the right direction. People need some culture, to not forget about the jewels of the past." William explained when they arrived.

"please, come this way" a security guard asked. For security purposes, Will and Lizzy went in at the side door, unnoticed by everyone.

"Will! You cannot be serious!" Lizzy was pleasingly shocked as she saw who was giving the concert: the violinist of so many years ago in Lima, the first and only concert they both attended together, and which served as a starting point of both the beginning and the end of that phase in their relationship.

"i told you we were time-travelling. Now hush and enjoy!" Will winked. The concert was exquisite, every note hit perfectly, the passion of the artist filling the hall full of excited students. At the end, everyone was getting out of the auditorium, and it seemed like a safe time for the two to exeunt. They walked out and went to a room where some tee and biscuits were served and where students could talk with the violinist about the art of music. They were chattering about the beauty of the pieces played and the obvious talent of the artist, they heard a student shout

"There she is!" and saw them, as if in slow motion, run towards toward them.

"Quick, come, I know a place where we can hide. Trust me!" he whispered to her, dragging her by the arm already. She followed, suspicious, smiling to herself. They ended up in the auditorium, deserted and with candles placed for lighting purposes.

"Thank you"

"I do believe I had a debt to repay" he explained. Moments after, they heard the playing of a violin, and asked "may i have this dance?" which she agreed to without hesitation. It was a slow piece, which with the candles set a perfectly romantic mood. They did not talk, just enjoyed each other's company; the sound and feel of each other's breath, the warmth of their closeness, the drumming of their hearts playing the same beat. Until, eventually, the silence was broken by William.

"lizzy?" she looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I love you. And not just an 'I love you for now'. It's an 'I'll love you for ever'. These past years I have never stopped loving you, or believing you to be superior to every other being on this planet. I'm not sure you are the right person for me, or that I am the right one for you. Please, don't interrupt me, I am trying to be completely honest. I know you know, circumstances are not the best. I know how much you care about what you do, and you know how much sacrifice being my wife would require. I love your passion, Lizzy, I do not want you to lose it. Even worse, I do not wish to be the one causing you to lose it." She had to interrupt, she could stand this no longer.

"Will, are you breaking up with me?" she inquired, calm, angry, hurt, confused, disbelieving.

"I am more selfish than to do that, Lizzy. I am asking you to fight with me. I love you, and no matter how many times I say it, it doesn't make it any less true or deep. I love you. And I think, if one cannot forget or stop loving someone for this long, it has to mean something; a greater purpose, a definite answer. I know we can make this work, Lizzy. Together, I have faith in Us."

"If you'll have me... I think I'd quite like to take you as my husband" said Lizzy.

"Lizzy! But... are you sure? There can be no divorce, you understand, this is final. IF we get married, we stay married." He was uncertain. She smiled.

"I have faith in Us, too." She was certain. He smiled.


End file.
